Red and the Wolf
by litlolme32
Summary: The story of little red riding hood was never quite like this. Mix in a little Chlollie and a non super Clark and there is definitely adventure to be had. There is adult content so Rated a strong M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So last year I started this for a wonderful and very talented and author on LJ-babydee1. Life and other projects got in the way of it's completion. Her birthday came around again and it felt right to complete this. I have not forgotten my other stuff, but this story needed to be finished. I own nothing all characters or themes are used for entertainment purposes only. All mistakes are my own and I do apologize for them now. I hope you enjoy an Happy Birthday Dee : )**

000000

Deep in the forests of Lativia was a village very small with meager homes and even meager dwellings. The village was called L'espoir- hope in French. The villagers are a humble people that had lived their lives in exile from the great city of Kalaha.

Kalaha was ruled by a monarchy. It was prosperous and thriving. But it wasn't without its problems. The King had been married; his bride had been young, eager and very, very jealous.

She was ever jealous of her husband and the love the people had of him especially that little hope village. He would spend much time there chatting and feasting with common folks. She would follow in the shadows and watch as he was kind and generous with everyone and thought for sure he was having an affair.

So crazed she had become that after one of his trips she called him on it. He brushed it off and did his best to sate her insecurities. Even with his promises and her pregnancy, he couldn't calm her. One night after he went to bed, she left the castle and went into the darker side of the shire and met with the village witch. With tears and blood, she struck an unholy alliance with the witch and the village of Hope and it's sad people would no longer be her problem.

What seemed like months later it was reported to the King that the villagers of Hope were planning a revolution to oust him. To him that was betrayal and it broke his heart. He took the news that with great sadness and heart break which eventually turned to anger. His justice was swift and complete. The peoples of Hope were outcast, banished. All those in Kalaha that had family were effectively cut off and the citizens of L'espoir were left to fend for themselves.

It seemed as if the young Queen had won. Her husband stayed home and was nothing but attentive to her. She bore him a son and they lived in contentment until the witch came to collect on the bargain on the eve of the child's 2nd birthday. The Queen went mad, her son disappeared, and the King was left to rule alone.

The poor city of L'espoir rallied after the despair of its banishment. Nearly 10 years after the banishment the L'espoir was hit with another round of misfortune. One stormy night a young man appeared naked and bloody in the village. He spoke of a monster, a man eater that had destroyed his village. The beast allowed his escape all he had to do was promise that he leaves a sacrifice in the forest every year so that the beast would not have to enter the village and ravage the town's folk. He used that as leverage and once he healed he worked his way into leadership. He demanded they call him Chancellor—Chancellor Alexander Luthor.

The sacrifices were chosen at random, young, old, it didn't matter. Year after year the town lost one of their own to the beast and year after year they lost a little more of their soul the heavy handed rule of Alexander.

The breaking point came when the butchers' wife was taken leaving him to raise a young daughter all by himself.

000000000000

In a tiny meeting room in the home of the butcher were some of the elder men. They sat and talked about the fate of the village. The butcher was a gentleman who had a daughter who was the apple of his eye. She was 18 and stubborn to a fault. She wanted the village to survive and would fight however she could but was stuck in the confines of her gender and station.

"We need help Gabe." one of the elders spoke.

"But how, we cannot pay for it? He as all but robbed us blind." One of the others spoke, "There is no hope."

"We do have hope." Gabriel shouted. "We are hope." He spoke to the group. "I've sent letters for years to Kalaha to Chloe's grandparents; I'm not giving up on their replying."

"They haven't tried to contact her." Someone shouted. "They don't care!" All the gentleman gasped at the outburst.

"They won't reply Gabriel, it's forbidden." His friend spoke more solidly. "We were banished, they have forsaken us."

Gabriel just shook his head. "We don't know anything for sure except that we're dying. If we wait then we will surely fall into ruin. We need to continue trying to get to get word to them…"

"No!" One of the elders spoke shouted. "No one can leave the village. We have lost many good folks trying to escape. There is no hope the only certainty we have is our taxes and our deaths."

Gabe shook his head refusing to listen to his friends. "But I want my daughter to have future, to live life without the threat of being taken to sacrifice to whatever beast is out there." Gabe spoke nearly in tears.

"Sorry Gabriel," The elders spoke while standing knowing Chloe would be home soon. "We cannot. We cannot risk it." They left the home quickly.

What they didn't know was that Chloe was home and heard the entire conversation. She sighed and shook her head. Her village was dying and the elders were refusing to help, it seemed as though it was now up to her.

0000000

Chloe snuck out of the home the same way she snuck in, through a loose window. She was constantly looking over her shoulder. In the last few days she definitely felt as though there were eyes on her and it sent shivers down her spine. She looked around one more time. She shook her head, adjusted her skirt on her dress and went into her home through the front door. "Papa?" she shouted.

"In here princess." He shouted from the living room. Gabe was sitting in a chair working on mending one of her skirts.

"Oh papa you don't have to do this you have plenty to do." She spoke taking the needlework from him.

"Nothing is too much for you," he smiled and yawned.

"Go to bed papa. You work enough butchering." She smiled as she helped him to stand. He laughed as he gave her a hug and went to his room. Chloe sighed and looked down at her shaking hands. She had never really disobeyed him tonight would be the first; she was going to sneak out of the house and find some help.

Chloe made sure her father was tucked in his bed before she went to the closet and grabbed her mothers' red cloak. As she slipped into it she remembered her mother wearing it when they went to pick flowers and smiled. Chloe felt just a little closer to her with it on. Her mother had been strong and loving and Chloe needed every ounce of that strength to do what she knew she must. Once she had the cloak and hood fit how she wanted it, she snuck out of the house, yet again.

0000000

In the darkness he watched, waited. He had been summoned and it wasn't in his nature to decline a call for help. What he didn't count on was the scent. It was heaven but for a beast such as himself, pure hell. He was not worthy, and the scent was pure, sweet, and easily something he could find himself addicted to. Lost in his reverie he missed the movement at first. Then there it was again wrapped in such a succulent smell and wrapped in a red hooded cape, like a ripe succulent cherry and his beast was feeling very, very hungry.

0000000000

Chloe stayed in the shadows quickly making her way to the center of town. She knew the only access to leave the village was to pass the Chancellor's house. She had one more home to go before his. She paused, felt again unseen eyes on her and shook her head to steady herself and began to move forward again. Chloe was nearly past the house when she heard shouting, very angry shouting. She was going to ignore it when she heard the shouting of her father's name. She paused, and moved closer to the open window to listen.

"If you don't tell me what he's up to I will just have to take someone important you." the Chancellor shouted.

Chloe gasped her father was in trouble. She was about to move closer a gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the trees.

000000

"Be still." the masculine voice purred to Chloe as she fought to free herself from his unbreakable grasp. "Be still." Chloe gasped as the sound rolled over her like nothing she had never felt before and she shivered. Terrified of the sensation she only fought harder and she thought she heard him laugh. She felt herself being pulled further into the darkness. Once she was immersed in darkness the voice spoke again. "Be still. I'm not going to hurt you." He purred again and his grip eased some and Chloe seemed to relax. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it? If I take my hand from your mouth do you promise not to scream?" Chloe paused, smirking inwardly and nodded. He had given her and out, a moment to possibly escape. He removed his hand from her mouth but still held her tight to his body. "Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls to be out alone at night?"

"Who are you?" she spoke tersely, starting to struggle again . "And I'm not a little girl." She spat.

"No?" his voice held an arrogance to it that was starting to really make her angry. "So you're not afraid that a big bad wolf may be lurking in the dark to…devour you?" His voice was low and the timbre seemed to carry into her bones. It resonated in a part of her she wasn't at all familiar with.

"Not scared." Chloe spoke defiantly. And it was true she wasn't afraid. She was feeling something else entirely.

"Really?" The voice spoke amused. "Hmmmm and what a tasty morsel you would make, succulent and sweet." She felt his face draw nearer to her neck his cheek resting against the fabric of the hood.

"Who are you? She whispered.

"Who are you princess sneaking around and eaves dropping on the affairs of men?" Chloe spun around in his arms to come face to cloaked covered chest with a very tall man. Her hood fell back, letting her blond curls cascade down her shoulders. She couldn't see his face but she could feel his amusement.

She scowled up at the man. "I'm a girl trying to save her home. I'm not some delicate flower and that man in there is a monster. He's sentencing our people to die, one sacrifice at a time. I can't let it happen…" she remembered the image of her mother disappearing with the Chancellor into the woods and bowed her head from the grief. "I won't let hit happen, not again. " She then scowled up at the hood covered face again. "I need...we need help" she whispered.

"Really you say he's a monster? Have you ever seen a monster?" Chloe simultaneously gasped and blushed. He reached to her with a gloved hand and held her gaze to his hood covered one and she felt as if he were staring into her very soul. "And no you aren't a delicate flower are you?" he purred softly.

"And how did you get into the village?" She asked straightening her back in defiance. "Strangers aren't welcome."

He let go of her face and crossed his arms over his chest. "They are if they're not detected." Chloe could hear the arrogance in his voice.

"Really?"

"Yes princess really." He snarked then his posture stiffened. He seemed to raise his head, "You must go…. now," he growled and to Chloe it really sounded like a growl.

"What?" she spoke as he started to pull away from her.

"Go...now..." he repeated with urgency.

"No I need..." she protested.

"To go now." He spoke and pulled her hood back over her head.

"I don't understand?" she was flustered, scared, and wanted to ask a million questions.

"And I don't have time to tell you," His voice was even more gravelly then before.

"I...," Chloe was flustered and he just nudged her to start moving away from him.

"I don't understand?" she spoke again but there was no reply. She looked up and he was gone. Chloe gasped and ran back to her home quickly. Behind her she heard shouting, "Who's out there, what do you want?"

Chloe was shaking when she entered her home. She rested her back against the door and sighed sure that she was saved from getting caught by the Chancellor and not certain how or by whom. She slowly made her way to her bedroom, her legs felt shaky. When she was safe in her room pulled off the hood and blew errant hair from her face. She shook her head and flopped onto her bed and sighed. She could hear his voice repeating in her head and it still did the strangest things to her. She sighed and yawned to overwhelmed to get up and dress for sleeping, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, her heart aching over her failure.

Chloe awoke the next morning flustered and afraid. The Chancellor knew her father was conspiring against him and she knew he was marked man. She got up prepared for the day, putting the red cloak in a safe place, and then made her way into the kitchen. She was greeted by the Chancellor and her father drinking coffee.

"Good morning Chloe." The Chancellor purred.

"Chancellor Luthor."

"Please amongst friends you may call me Chancellor Lex." he smirked.

"I'd rather not."

"Chloe." Her father cautioned.

"It's alright Gabriel. Even the strongest willed fillies need to be broken. She is no different."

"What?" Chloe glowered at him.

"I was talking to your father about taking your hand in marriage," he spoke staring at her in a way that made her feel utterly naked and exposed.

"And I was done listening," Gabe spoke "Good day Chancellor."

The man was pissed at being dismissed and slammed the rest of his drink down. He stood and left huffily without saying a word.

"Really?Him?"

"No princess not him, he's a pig."

"Daddy be careful. He's dangerous."

"I know sweet heart but there is help on the way… I hope."

"What?"

Gabe was silent for a moment than shook his head coming back into the moment. "I've tried to protect you but you need to know encase anything happens to me,"

"Daddy,"

"I'm making waves and the Chancellors presence here today confirms he knows. I'm a marked man."

"No!"

"And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He smiled directing her to sit across from him.

"But..."

"Listen another sacrifice is to be made soon. I have a feeling it might be me. I sent word through one of my contacts for help, a mercenary. If he can help he will come. If nothing else he can get word to Kalaha to send us help."

"But they abandoned us."

"Your mother had family there; she would not have been forgotten. Our village is dying if we do nothing then all is lost."

"Daddy." Chloe whispered,

"And I would never trade you off to a man to be wed. I loved your mother. I want the same joy for you." He smiled. She stood and moved to hug him. "If something happens to me...promise to marry to have babies, but do it for love. And no matter what, promise to keep fighting."

"I will daddy; oh I promise I will," she spoke crying into his shoulder.

000000

He had managed to get her away from the house before the Chancellor came out. The man was a beast in human clothes. There was an evil stench around that man and he wanted him nowhere near his little red riding hood. He knew he shouldn't be attached, to be so protective. But seeing her beauty and being so close to her succulent smell all but doomed him.

He would help the village if not for purely selfish reasons. Selfishness was something he was used to, it was what damned him to a life of solitude. Lost in his reverie, he watched and he waited and in some part of his mind dreamed of a future that could never be.

000000

Chloe and her dad tried to stay close to a routine fearing his prediction of the sacrifice would come to be. She became resolute to always wear her mom's cloak in honor and defiance.

The day of the Sacrifice, it was proclaimed the Gabriel Sullivan village butcher would be taken to the forest and given to the beast that roamed to keep it from the village. The Chancellor being the only surviving victim and the only one who had ever seen it was the one who would take the sacrifice into the woods. To keep Gabriel compliant, Chloe was taken into custody and put into a slatted wooden cell next to the sacrificial stand where the Chancellor gave his lecture every time each villager was taken away.

She sat in the darkest corner of the cell so very afraid for her family and her future.

"You really can't stay out of trouble can you?" The voice spoke to her from behind and chills ran a course down her body.

"You're here?" She exclaimed surprised and hopeful.

"I am but I can't stay."

"But my father?" She cried.

"Shhhhh, easy princess. I will do what I can... But I can't work miracles."

"Please….don't let him die." She spoke through her now falling tears.

"Don't cry." He spoke as his irrational attachment to the girl grew and he wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

"But..."

"I will do my best but you really shouldn't put a lot of faith in me." His tone was full of sadness.

"Then why are you here?" She asked angrily.

"Because I'm a mercenary, it's what I do." He tried to sound cold. "Mercy comes in many forms princess." He growled. "But for me it always comes at a price."

"Then why?"

He laughed shaking his head. "I've been asking myself that very thing for years"

"And?"

"Has anyone told you that you ask too many questions?" he purred.

Chloe felt so confused by their conversation. She sighed trying to get back to the problem at hand. "Please, help my father?"

"When is the sacrifice?"

"He is turned out into the woods just before the moon is full."

Her hero cursed brilliantly and that made Chloe blush. "What?" she turned to face his shadow resting her hands on the wood.

She heard his heavy sigh and saw the weary droop to his shoulders. "Someone's coming...I must go..."

"But..." A guard came and opened the door. Chloe had glanced at him then back to her mysterious savior but he was gone. The guard led her out of the cell to where the crowd had gathered.

Torches were lit in the courtyard and someone was playing the drum a slow and agonizing beat for the march of the sacrifice.

"Bring Gabriel Sullivan to me." The Chancellor bellowed. Half the crowd cheered, half the crowd booed. Gabriel was brought forward, his hands in shackles.

"Gabriel you are hereby charged with treason. I have it on good authority that you have been conspiring against me. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your punishment?" he spoke working the crowed. "Is to be the sacrifice for the beast!" There were loud cheers from the crowd. The Chancellor turned to Gabe and whispered in his ear. "Know that after you're gone your daughter will be mine." The crowd was noisy and Chloe couldn't be sure what the Chancellor was telling her father until he turned to face her and leered at her.

"No! Never!" Chloe shouted struggling against the man that held her in place.

"The moon is high and soon to be at its peak. It's time for me to take him to the woods," the Chancellor grinned and escorted the butcher out of the village to cheers and boos.

"Daddy, no!" Chloe tried to follow but was held back. "Nooooooooooooo!" she screamed as she watched them leave the village.

0000000000

The Chancellor took Gabe deep into the forest past the village. "This is a rare treat indeed," he hissed as he tossed Gabe aside unceremoniously. "I got to hear your wife's screams and now I get to hear yours."

"What?"

"How is it that you think I came to the village? I own the village and they all fear a monster...me". He smirked. He took off his jacket and shirt and as the rays of the moon hit where they were and Gabe watched in horror as the Chancellor began to change. He grew into a large and very angry beast with long teeth, sharp claws and red glowing eyes. Gabe stood trembling in fear... "Run"... The beast growled.

O000000000

Chloe relaxed for a minute seemingly compliant until the guard let go and she broke free and ran into the woods. She heard an unholy sound and ran towards it.

"Nooooooooo!" Gabe yelled "God noooooooo!"

Chloe was out of breath and utterly lost, but she heard the shouting and carried on. "Daddy?" she yelled. "Daddy?"

The beast stopped its mutilation of the butcher and turned his head to the sound and Gabe saw it smirk. It raised its nose to the sky and sniffed. "Deliscioussss," it hissed.

"Noooo!" Gabe shouted weakly.

Chloe thought she was getting closer when something dark and furry ran in front of her tripping her causing her to fall landing on her hands and knees in an inglorious heap. She looked up into the face of a very large snarling wolf and screamed. The wolf growled and snapped its teeth at her. Then suddenly it turned its head at some unheard sound, its hackles went up and it appeared to get larger. Chloe gasped when a shadow covered them both.

"Well, well, well," the beast growled. Chloe just screamed louder and the wolf just launched himself up at the beast who flung it off like a rag doll. It slammed into a tree, landing on the ground, unconscious. Chloe was torn; run to check on the wolf or just run. Common sense prevailed and she turned and ran. The beast was now in the hunt and howled as it started sprinting after its prey. Chloe didn't get very far as she tripped over a fallen tree branch that entangled in her skirts and the cloak.

"Leave ...her… alone!" A weak voice spoke. Chloe rolled onto her back to see her father pale and bleeding holding up a branch as weapon.

"Daddy no!"

The beast turned and charged and the weakened man. The wolf sprung to life and charged after the beast. "Run baby run, I love you," her father shouted as the monster seemed to devour him.

Screams could be heard as Chloe scrambled to her feet tears streaking down her face and she ran into the darkness. It felt like she had been running blindly for hours, her legs were weak and she tripped on some large rocks at a stream bed and landed in the water. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run further but she couldn't and collapsed near a large willow and passed out.

0000

The beast and the wolf fought until the beast knocked the wolf out again. When he came to, the beast was gone and lying in the leaves was the devastated body of the red hooded princess' father. The wolf moved closer to the body and sniffed. He was still alive but only by a whisper.

Gabe was deathly pale and looked up at the wolf. He whispered. "Woods...man…only hope." The wolf only blinked at him. "Save her...protect her...help."

The wolf had only one chance to save the man and hoped someday he could get some sort of an absolution for his sins. He bared his teeth and bit Gabriel on the shoulder and hoped it wasn't too late. Once he was sure that at least enough saliva ebbed into the wound he then dragged the man deeper into the woods where he couldn't be found. The wolf returned to the sight of the sacrifice and began to hide all traces of the battle. He turned, sniffed the air, and ran after the red hooded princess.

0000

It was very nearly sunrise, and Chloe woke feeling cold, so very cold. She felt as if the cold had seeped all the way into her bones. She was shivering and trapped in the nightmare of last night. She saw the beast and its hallow stare as it lunged for her. She screamed and thrashed punched and kicked. "Nono, get off!"

"Easy princess, easy". Chloe opened her eyes to see the cloaked man hovering over her. She stopped, her breath coming in ragged pants. She blinked several times then lunged into the arms of the man, not caring who he was or why he was there. He was solid and warm and on his shoulder she cried as she lost another parent to the beast.

He was stunned at her grip on his neck and lost at the weight of her in his arms. She was light and he was nothing but darkness and utterly unworthy to be holding such a precious treasure. His arms reflexively wrapped around her and he held her until her sobs subsided and her breathing evened out, she had fallen asleep. He gently lay her down and pulled off his cloak to keep her warm and set out to gather wood for a fire and hunt for food to eat.

0000000

Chloe slowly drifted to wakefulness feeling warmth all around her even on her face. She wasn't sure where she was and opened her eyes to see a chiseled and scarred back facing her. She admired the flesh and even with the scars, and there were many, he was perfection.

He was stretching trying to work the soreness from his muscles. "I know you're awake and it's not polite to stare," He teased. Chloe blushed.

"Who?" She sat up and realized she was covered in his cloak. "You?" She whispered stepping from the mass of cloth.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and Chloe gasped. She was looking into the face of an angel, rugged, dimpled chin and eyes that were warm and filled with sorrow. His hair was blond and spiky and it just added to his raw masculinity.

"Me." He smiled and nodded. "You hungry?" He spoke looking away from her. Her stomach rumbled. She stood and moved to sit next to the fire as far from him as she could.

"How did you find me?" She asked. He sighed and pulled his tunic back on. He then handed her some meat on a spit.

Chloe just watched him her eyes alight with curiosity of him and what he was offering her to eat. "Hen." He smiled bashfully. "And I'm a good tracker."

"Do...you have a name?"

"Do you?"

"Chloe."

"I'm called Woodsman."

"That's not a name."

"It's the only one I have to give," he shrugged and frowned. Chloe found that that expression didn't seem to fit this stranger. He was so handsome and enchanting. He shifted uncomfortably under her watchful eye. "You have a habit of staring?"

"Sorry," she paused. "Is my father?"

"Don't know. There wasn't a body at the spot of the sacrifice. There were drag marks as if he had been carried away by something. "

Chloe gasped and she shook her head as her tears began to fall. She tried to be brave but she was heartbroken. He frowned and moved closer to her. His presence was overwhelming. She gasped when he reached to wipe a tear from her cheek. His strong calloused hands were so gentle as if afraid she would shatter under his touch. "Then I need to get to Kalaha." She spoke turning her head to meet his gaze. "I need to get help for our people to survive."

Her determination was evident and it bothered him. An agitation that was far from rational. "You... alone in the woods?" he chuckled and shook his head moving away from her.

The tone in his voice only served to piss her off. "Who are you to judge me; it was the last thing I promised my father." She stood defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smirked but saw her unwavering glare and decided on taking the high road. He stood and raised his hands up in surrender, "I meant no disrespect princess but these woods are dangerous. There are beasts and….." He didn't get too finish as he watched her determination melt away and what was left was a sadness that nearly brought him to his knees. "I apologize." He whispered and pulled her into his chest and held her as she cried. He was lost, in his life he had not recalled ever being held and soothed. Yet here he was holding this delicate princess in his arms wanting desperately to ease her heart ache. Sighing, he scooped her up and carried her back to the spot she had fallen asleep and sat down. He covered them in their cloaks and held her whispering to her in a language he hadn't uttered in years to sooth her; just holding her until she cried herself back to sleep

Once he was certain she was fast asleep he slid her off of his lap and tucked her tightly with her cloak and with his. He moved back to the fire and sat and stared at the dancing flames, losing himself to a memory.

"_But momma," the boy pleaded._

"_You are an abomination a curse from the devil. You are damned and damnation will follow you!" the woman shouted at the 8 year old boy. He stood before her crying. His nose had shifted and he had grown fangs._

The Woodsman slid his knife from his boot and put the blade to the fire.

"_Devil take you,boy." His father hissed. "Your curse will be the death of us all."_

"_I promise not to hurt anyone daddy." The boy pleaded. "I promise to hurt if they hurt…an eye for an eye." He spoke the words his parents had taught them._

"_It will never be enough, no go…get out…you aren't welcome here." He hissed._

He shook his head, remembering the promises he made to his father. One was never to return the last to hurt himself if he hurt someone else. He turned that to marking his skin in remembrance of the ones he had damned. He shook his head and sighed. He had made so many mistakes in life, the one that cost him his family was one that he fought to over come and that was simply just being born. He watched his blade turn white hot and raised the sleeve over his left arm and took the blade to it, creating a hash mark on his skin. He hissed in exquisite agony. The mark sat next to the other four scars that were next to the canine teeth and claw tattoo. He was up to five scars; he sighed and shook his head in disappointment. The physical pain was fleeting but his guilt? That was ever lasting.

He looked back at Chloe and just stared at her. She was angelic in sleep; her angel to his demon. He sighed as he turned back to the fire, shaking his head. She was also hope. He learned long ago that hope was a trap and he wouldn't get snared in it again.

0000000

"Princess." He purred. Chloe was lost in a dreamless sleep but the voice, that voice was beckoning her. "Come on Chloe wake up." She opened an eye to see him staring at her. She yawned and stretched.

"What?"

"We need to get moving if you truly want to get to Kalaha." He spoke.

"What time?"

"Late afternoon, but I want to get you far from here before the moon is full."

"Why?" she sat up and yawned again. He stood and held a hand to her to help her up. She stared at it trying to measure the level of danger of more physical contact with the nameless stranger. She then took it and he pulled her up and into his body.

"Because Princess wicked things happen in the dark." He smirked as he reached past her to grab his cloak and their bodies touched intimately for the briefest of moments. He then turned quickly to extinguish the fire. When he was sure it was out he nodded his head in the direction he wanted her to go. Taking the hint they began the trek to Kalaha. After an hour the silence between them was deafening to Chloe, he could sense her mental unrest. "Better to just say or ask whatever is on your mind before it tears you apart." He spoke smiling down at her.

Chloe blushed. "I didn't realize I was thinking that loud."

"I'm just really good at reading people."

"Before…." She struggled to even say the words. "The sacrifice, my father said he sent for a mercenary."

"And I answered his call." He spoke solemnly.

"How? Why?"

He smirked at her. "Trade secrets." He then got quite. "I've seen injustice in the world and when I know I can help, it would be irresponsible of me not too."

"So you help a lot?"

"I've been helping since I was a boy." He spoke plainly.

"And you have no other name beyond 'Woodsman'?" she asked her tone dripping with snark.

"Princess, something as simple as a name can hold great power. I have not uttered mine in so long it hardly seems real. I do answer to Woodsman." He spoke solemnly.

"I'm sorry I had no idea."

"It's alright, I'm not insulted." He smiled at her. She sighed; the smile suited him far better than a frown she realized.

"How far is it to Kalaha?" she asked.

"About 3 days on foot." He spoke. They came across a large fallen tree. He climbed over it with ease, then from the other side he reached over and easily lifted her over it. She gasped for the hidden strength in his arms and the closeness of his body.

"Thanks." she spoke shyly.

"You are welcome princess." He spoke softly staring down at her. She looked up into his face, biting her lower lip. All he could do was stare at the lower lip and he wanted nothing more than to suck on it, nibble, and taste the sweetness of the ripe fruit in his arms. He shook his head coming back to his senses. "We need to keep going. I want to get you to my friend Celine's camp before night fall."

"Why?"

"Because I need to leave you there." He spoke flatly as he let go of her and turned and started walking away.

"But why?" she asked again like a petulant child.

"Really has no one ever told you that you talk too much?" He quipped over his shoulder. Chloe blushed and ran after him.

"Once and then they answered my questions and I stopped talking." She teased. He only shook his head and laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He teased.

"So is Celine..." she was baiting him.

"A friend." He spoke quietly.

"Ohh." Chloe spoke and was silent.

He shook his head knowing the peace and quiet wasn't going to last long. "She took me in and took care of me once." He spoke.

"Ohh." Chloe was surprised by his sharing.

"What no questions?"

"Are you kidding? I have a million, but I get it that you are the strong silent type, maybe someday you will trust me to tell me more."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't count on it princess. I'm sorry but I trust very little and very few." He spoke.

0000000

The home they came upon was more like a shack and it appeared to be in desperate need of repair. There was a rocking chair on the front porch. They stopped a hundred yards from the front porch; the Woodsman put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

An old woman came scurrying from the home with a bright smile on her face. "You came back?" she spoke. He moved toward her smiling and was immediately wrapped in a friends embrace.

"I promised I would." He pulled back and turned to face Chloe.

The woman turned her gaze to where his was. "And I see you brought a guest?" she spoke cheerily.

"A client." He spoke. "I'm taking her to Kalaha; she just needs to stay here over night." He spoke cryptically. Chloe had no reason to be hurt by what he said but it stung none the less. She moved closer to his friend and tried to smile.

"Well client or not, she's beautiful." The lady spoke. "And I will be happy to take care of her for you." She turned to Chloe. "I'm Celine. I would wait for this cad to introduce us, but sometimes I think he was raised by wolves the way his manners come and go." She teased.

"Very nice to meet you." Chloe spoke. "I can't say anything about his manners since he's helping me." She smiled.

"Well you should go and do whatever it is you must, she will be safe with me tonight." Celine spoke looking up at the face of her friend.

"Thank you. I will be back first thing in the morning." He turned to Chloe. "You think you could try and stay out of trouble for one night. Stay in the house, this part of the forest isn't safe for you to be out in at night." he spoke and put a hand on her cheek and stared into her the depths of her green eyes. Chloe didn't respond. "Promise?" Chloe could only nod because her ability to speak had left her. He seemed to relax then turned to Celine. "Thank you." He spoke and turned and walked away.

"Wow." The lady spoke approaching Chloe.

"What?" she asked.

"Well for as long as I've known him, he's been a man of very few words; I think he may really like you." She spoke. "Now come on, I've got a meal cooking, and he's right, we don't want to be outside after dark."

00000000000

His clothes were piled neatly under a tree. He stood naked, waiting for the moons' kiss.

"You know you're not allowed here?" a voice spoke from behind him. He turned to face a face he hadn't seen in what felt like a life time.

"I'm not here to hunt or to bother, only to pass the night…..brother."

"I'm supposed to tell him if I see you." The stranger spoke.

"Go ahead; tell him, I don't care. I haven't since the day he cast me out as an abomination; as one of the damned."

"Oliver." The man spoke in sadness and regret.

"Don't use that name! I haven't in years. I am him no longer. He's a ghost, a memory." He cursed.

"I have always been your brother. I have never been afraid of you." He spoke.

"Well isn't that sweet. Where were you when I was fighting to survive? Warm and cozy in your bed no doubt."

"What he did was wrong there is no doubt in that. Oliver he's dying. And mother…."

"Stop Clark, just stop." He spoke starting to feel the pull of the moon. "I was a little boy. I had no one! I slept in the most horrific places and did some awful things to survive. I swore then and there I would never let the weak go as undefended as I was. Tell mother I'm dead for all it matters, I might as well b…." He choked as the change began. He turned from his brother not in shame but in rage as he couldn't finish the discussion as his beast was pulled from beneath the surface of his skin and into reality.

It always started in the mouth, teeth elongating canines first. His ears were next, human skin being pulled up in an unnatural direction then it seemed to happen in an exquisite symphony of pain. From nose to jaw then arms, shoulders, hands. Then back, legs, feet and then the tail. His body temperature sky rocketed until he was covered with the thick and familiar pelt. He howled to the moon, stretched and ran, for the pain of the transformation and the loneliness of his life.

000000000

Chloe sat at the table eating the stew when she heard it and gasped at the sound of a lone wolf howling. It was haunting and seemed very sad. The old woman watched her reaction and smirked to herself.

00000

Chloe couldn't fall asleep. She was tormented by dreams of a strong and scarred chest. She then would dream of tracing each and every mark on the tawny flesh with her tongue and when she tried to get that image out of her head it was replaced by him kissing her deeply and greedily. She tossed and turned and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

00000

Morning came and she was awoken by a finger moving hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her. The expression on his face was grim.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

He only shrugged. "Sorry princess but we need to get moving if we are going to the cliffs de le mort by night fall." He frowned.

She sat up and stretched. "No, it's alright I want to get to Kalaha as quickly as possible." She spoke climbing out of bed.

"Celine packed you a basket." He spoke holding it for her.

"It's yours to share only if you want to." The woman spoke sleepily.

"Thank you." Chloe spoke and took the basket from the Woodsman and then turned to the old woman and hugged her.

"Have faith, little one." She spoke. "And remember to follow your heart, it won't ever steer you wrong." She spoke and Chloe nodded. She moved to gather her cloak but the Woodsman was already holding it for her to step into. Chloe tried to fight the blush but it was impossible. He put a hand on the small of her back and led her from the home and to the woods and on toward Kalaha.

00000000

Chloe couldn't help but feel her traveling companion was so much less friendly then he was the day before; he seemed on edge and prickly.

"Whatever made you angry really isn't my fault." She blurted. They had been walking for hours and she had enough of his terse silence.

"Really and you are an expert on my moods now?" he growled walking ahead of her increasing his pace.

Chloe stopped. "Don't be such a beast." She spoke and he stopped cold in his tracks.

"What did you just say to me?" he turned slowly and the look on his face was positively feral.

"I believe you heard me." She spoke. "But in case you happened to have just dropped all of your good sense I shall annunciate….DON'T BE SUCH A BEAST!" she stood tall; scared she may have just awakened a beast.

"I'm a beast hmm?" he spoke slowly stalking toward her. "Do you see sharp teeth? Claws?" he purred. Chloe shook her head. "Do I have a tail?" Again Chloe shook her head. "What about a man who wants nothing more than to taste every inch of you slowly and repeatedly." Chloe was beat red. "To touch you in places you haven't been touched before to hear you cry in pleasure. Do you see him standing before you?" Chloe was frozen, unsure how to respond unsure she even should. "I want you so bad it borders insanity. I don't understand it," he spoke shaking his head. "I don't even know you but I want to so much I can't even catch my breath. You tempt me like the forbidden fruit," he stood before her. "I pretend that I am noble and honorable but the things I want to do with you and too you are not in the least honorable or noble..." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "So you can walk with me in silence, or you can continue your endless chatter. But don't you ever call me a beast, because darling you may live to regret ever saying that." He spoke reaching to touch her face with his index finger but pulled back.

Chloe was furious and aroused. How dare he talk to her like that? She was so confused about what her body was telling her to do. Her brain and her mouth were immediately not on speaking terms and it was obvious with what she did next. She glared at him as she very carefully put the basket down.

"Should have known." She spoke crossing her arms under her breasts. "With that temper and those manners….." she paused and he dared her not to say what he knew was coming from her lips in the next breath. "But what does one expect….. from a beast." She spoke. Chloe turned from him an instant before he pounced and he was behind her with his hands on her hips before she could think of running. His lips were on her ear lobe nibbling, licking, and sucking with sweet sighs in between.

He growled, the feel of it reverberating down her spine. "You provoked me princess." He spoke as he began to nibble down her neck. "And there is no going back." He purred. "You can decide what I am; beast or man." He whispered. His hands reached to her cloak and began to draw it off of her shoulders. Chloe's head was swimming. She was on sensation overload and couldn't breathe. She rested her hands on his as they were removing her cloak.

"Please." She gasped. "I can't…I'm scared." And he froze instantly. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Oh God I…." he spoke and tried to pull away from her. She held on for dear life.

"NO…please, don't run…don't leave me." She whispered and spun to face him. She cupped his face in her hands. "Please." she shook her head. "You are like this….." she spoke lacking the words. "And you came into my life at a full run. My body says you should do everything you said, and that confuses me. I've never felt anything like that before. My head says danger, danger and my heart….." she smiled. "Wants to just go along for the ride." He closed his eyes and sighed and leaned again resting his forehead against hers.

"And you were right, I am a beast. I came at you like a beast." He whispered and she could hear shame in his voice. She shook her head and moved ever so slightly that her lips touched his. It was meant to be just a promise, a reassurance. His hands left her shoulders and went to cup her face and he let her lead until he needed to take over and deepened the kiss.

Chloe was certain she was drowning but had sworn she was standing on dry land. His mouth was every bit as sinful as his body and she wanted him. She moaned into the kiss and he groaned and pulled back, again resting his forehead against hers.

"Princess." He whispered. "I am sorry for being cranky. I'm even sorrier for scaring you."

"Then let's maybe try to get to know each other, be friends, then maybe….."

"Maybe?" he asked curious.

"You can show me how to be the kind of woman you want." She spoke softly.

He shook his head and kissed her again, softly reverently. "No Princess, maybe you can show me the kind of woman you are and that maybe I deserve." He smirked. He pulled back and fixed her cloak. He bent down and picked up the basket and then held his free hand to her. She took it and he curled his hand around it and squeezed. "Come on then, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"I think no truer words have ever been spoken." She spoke softly. He looked over at her and smiled.

The rest of the day was spent companionably. He was smart, funny and shared with her an unreal knowledge of the natural world. He had stories and insight that just amazed her.

00000

He couldn't believe what a treasure she was. She was smart, funny and passionate, about everything. He was in awe of simply just her. She listened to him ramble and asked questions challenging his knowledge, to think bigger. And the feel of her hand in his was miraculous. It had seemed like another lifetime ago when he felt the kindness of human contact, especially from a woman.

He thought back to his mother or the woman that took him in, the little lost child from the woods. She had hugged him, rocked him, loved him until the day he became one of the damned and was tossed aside by them all. He shivered from the memory.

"Hey…you alright?" she asked.

"Sorry," he smiled as he led her through a thick bramble of trees. They came to a small clearing in a bed of wild flowers.

"Amazing." Chloe spoke.

"This is a good a place as any to stop for lunch." He spoke. He pulled off his cloak and spread it out like a blanket. "Look, I know that Celine gave you the basket. I can go and hunt for my food."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can share." She smiled and sat down on his cloak. He joined her and watched as she opened the basket. There were flasks of water and some game meat wrapped in parched paper. She opened the meat and set it on the cloak in between them. "Go ahead and eat." She smiled brightly and he dug in.

"How much farther to the cliffs?" she asked.

"We should be there before night fall; we can set up camp and cross tomorrow."

"C-c-cross?"

"Yes, cross, there is a rope bridge we will have to take," he shrugged.

"B-b-b-b-ridge?" she asked.

"What…are you afraid?" he teased surprised that the tiny dynamo would be scared of much.

"Me noooo, don't be silly." She protested.

"Princess, I will be with you the entire time, I won't let anything happen to you." He spoke softly.

"I…." she stammered. He reached and touched her face.

"We aren't there yet and won't be taking it on until the morning. Don't panic before its necessary."

"Oh that was reassuring." She smiled.

"Sorry, still working on my social grace." He teased and Chloe just laughed.

They finished lunch and packed up the basket and walked hand in hand on ward toward the cliffs.

00000

The sun was setting when they arrived and he worked quickly to set up camp, including the fire. Chloe looked over at the cliffs and the towering waterfall. "Where is the rope bridge?" she asked over her shoulder at her guardian. He stood from the fire and went to look.

"Well huh, what do you know?" he spoke. He looked around and the saw what was left anchored to the rocks. "Apparently it's now a rope swing from here to there."

"What?" Chloe spoke and leaned forward more and the Woodsman reached for the back of her cloak and held on.

"Easy there princess." He spoke and pulled her back.

"But it's so far." She whispered. He guided her to the fire.

"It may look like a great distance from here, but I promise when we take this on tomorrow it will be easy." He smiled. Chloe just looked up at him and shook her head in doubt. They sat and had a good dinner and then he made her a bed with his cloak.

"But won't you be cold?" she asked.

"I really don't get cold." He spoke. He was about to say something else when his head snapped over his shoulder and he turned to face something. He moved slowly and backwards to Chloe. "Not a sound, not a peep." He told her as he reached toward her and pulled her into the cradle of his body. He held her close as two large dogs came into view of the camp.

"Dogs," she barely whispered.

"Wolves." he replied. Chloe could feel his muscles tense. The creatures moved to the edge of their camp and stared at them. "Don't break their gaze, it's a sign of weakness and you…we are not weak." He spoke slightly loud. The larger of the two wolves made a step toward them and the Woodsman moved to a stand, as he put her subtly behind him.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Shhhhh." He spoke as he stared and cocked his head at the beasts. "Sometimes I can communicate with animals."

"I…is this one of those times?" she stammered.

"Absolutely and you if can be silent for just a moment more, they will leave us alone."

Chloe snapped her mouth shut and just watched him, the lines of his face, his eyes his entire demeanor all changed to something she had never seen before. It was eerie. She gasped when the pair of wolves left as quickly as they came. She just looked up at him in awe.

"Nothing to it." He spoke sitting back down. Chloe just stared.

"Again with the staring?"

"Well you just performed a miracle."

"No Princess, I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just a man with a hidden talent."

She shivered. "Well, I hate to admit that I'm scared. But I'm scared." She spoke staring into the fire.

"How about this, I will hold you, and stay awake in case any other forest creatures try to come to camp while you sleep."

"But don't you need sleep?"

"Not really, and if I fall asleep I sleep light, I will hear if there's trouble." Chloe nodded. He moved and lay down by the fire. He patted the ground next to him and Chloe moved to lie in the cradle of his body. And since the night her father died, she slept in peace.

00000000

The man in the pile of leaves began to stir. He was disoriented, sore and hungry. Oh he was so hungry. He shook his head to shake free the cob webs and one word popped into his head—Chloe.

His heart ached, his daughter, his little angel, was being chased by the Chancellor. Was she alive, did she survive? Did the mercenary find her? Then it dawned on him he should be dead. He reached for his chest and his belly and they were pristine, no gashes from the beast. The Chancellor was the beast. It was all coming back to him at once and he gasped. He remembered the attack and the sheer agony he went through. He was hit with another dose of pain and passed out.

He tried to move but he was still pretty sore. "I don't think you're ready to move yet." A voice spoke. Gabriel looked up to see a brunette man in tunic and pants and boots leaning against a tree. "The names Clark, you've met my brother, he was the one who saved your life."

"What?" Gabriel spoke.

The man frowned at Gabe. He then reached for a satchel he had slung over his shoulder, removed it and tossed it to the man. "Here are some clothes." Gabe took it.

"Why are you here?" he asked Clark.

"Because my brother has spent his life thinking he was a monster, that he was damned. I know he's not, but he doesn't believe me…I failed him."

"So?"

"He's going to need help, but not sure he's ready to accept it."

"And?"

"In helping you, I help him and maybe just maybe he will forgive and accept me." He spoke. "Now get dressed, we have a lot to talk about." He spoke and turned his back while Gabe got dressed.

00000000.

Chloe woke the next morning with lips peppering her face with kisses. "MMMM," she moaned.

"Good morning." He purred as he nibbled at her neck.

"It is." she smiled.

"When I very first saw you in your red cloak, I thought you were a ripe succulent cherry. I must say you definitely taste as sweet as you look." He grinned.

"And you are a charmer." She spoke kissing his lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept good." She spoke and he frowned. "What?"

"You want to talk about your nightmare?" he asked. Chloe sat up and shook her head.

"Chloe you just lost your dad in a very traumatic way, it's ok to have nightmares."

"But I …"

"You're human." He spoke factually. No one could ever argue that point with him. Just ask his family.

"I don't want to think, 'cause when I do I miss him. I need to remember why I'm doing this. To keep the promise I made."

"But Princess, you are also a daughter, one who was well loved. He was ripped from you. You are most certainly with in your right to grieve. Don't bury it; trust me on this; from experience it doesn't work." He spoke looking at her with tenderness and grief.

Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "What…." She couldn't ask.

He closed his eyes and sighed the next step he was taking he had never ever taken before and it terrified him. "When I was 8 years old, my father found out I was different. An abomination and he evicted me from my family, from my home. I was forced to go and live on my own,"

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh god."

"I was adopted by them when I was a toddler. I was found in the woods." He spoke still amazed he was telling this story. "And when I became…I cried every night. I was so scared and alone." He whispered. Chloe moved from the position she was in to straddle his lap. She stared in his eyes and kissed him for all she was worth. "I'm sorry for YOUR loss," she whispered.

"And Princess, I am so sorry for yours." He spoke and cupped her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder. "We make quite a pair you and I." she sniffed. He cupped her face in his hands and sighed.

"I think no truer words have ever been spoken." He smiled. Chloe laughed. He then got quiet, eerily quiet. "I have been on my own longer then I can remember not being. I may not have manners or even a great temper. I may not even be easy to talk to….."

"Hey,"

"But I will never ever hurt you. On what little honor I have I promise you that." He whispered.

"And someday I hope you will see that you are so much more than you think you are." She smile kissed his cheek and just held him, needing to feel his strength as much as he needed to feel hers.

00000000

"So you are telling me that your brother is a werewolf?" Gabriel asked the dark haired man.

"Yes." He spoke. "Our parents were clan leaders of a small band of nomads that live in the forest. "Woodsman and I were both found alone in the forest and adopted by them."

"That seems improbable."

"I know, especially us being the same age." He shrugged. "Anyway, when my brother turned 8 is when he transformed partially, in front of my mother. People fear what they don't understand and in their ignorance cast him out of the village to fend for himself."

"What?"

"Being only 8 myself, I had no way to fight against it. He saw that as the ultimate betrayal. I swore then and there to find him and protect him. But he disappeared, evaporated. I have run across him rarely over the years, and most recently found him again…heading in the direction of Kalaha."

"So he has my daughter?"

"That I do not know." He spoke. "If he did, she is safe, he truly is honorable."

"And he bit me?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, the curse is real and to save you he has given you his curse, his perceived burden."

"What does that mean?"

"I have been tracking him for a long time, again never crossing his path. He has from what I have gathered, bitten five. You being the fifth." He sighed. "He believes himself to be damned and with each bite, the damnation pulls him further from the hope of redemption."

"But I'm alive and so grateful." Gabe spoke shaking his head.

"As are the others." Clark spoke. "He is so angry with me he won't listen. When I saw him last, I tried to tell him that our father is dying. With the hard look at his mortality, he wanted to apologize to him, to try and make amends for his sins."

"What sort of man can do that to his son and expect forgiveness?" he paused. "And why don't you call him by name?"

"One who is afraid of death would expect forgiveness," Clark spoke. "And to him a name holds power. He's refused himself a name since he was outcast. I have used it when I see him because to me he is and always be that. He keeps the word sacred to him, it meant absolute love and absolute betrayal."

Gabe was silent trying to take it all in. "And how am I supposed to help. You said that maybe I can help?"

"You need to get through your first change." Clark spoke. "And then we go to Kalaha. Woodsman is in danger and if he has your daughter she's in danger as well."

"What is going to happen in Kalaha?" Gabe asked.

"There is unrest in the city." He spoke. "I have heard whispers of there being a revolution stirring against the king."

"If there is a revolution there is no help for our town, and the Chancellor wins." Clark nodded.

"When is my first change?" Gabe asked.

"Tomorrow night, I would suggest you eat and rest." He spoke. "I will watch over you to keep you safe, after your first night, we must go." Gabe nodded and yawned suddenly feeling very, very weary.

00000

The Chancellor paced in his home, fuming. His hunger was unsatisfied and the beauty that was to be his prize for killing the butcher was missing. His second in command only watched, terribly frightened of the man.

"I need her!" he shouted. His eyes changing from human to beastly and back.

"Sir, there was no sign of her or the wolf you mentioned. There was no sign even of the butcher."

The Chancellor stopped and looked at the man coldly. "Unacceptable!" he hissed his teeth forming fangs. The man gasped. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He glowered. "You will be in charge until I get back. I will have my prize with me."

"S-s-s-sir. Your eyes." He spoke. The Chancellor hissed and closed his eyes and they returned to normal.

"You tell anyone of what you saw and you will be the next sacrifice do you understand?" the man only blinked. "I have very loyal servants in the village; they will get word to me if anything is said.

"Yes," gulp, "Sir." He spoke shaking.

"Good." He spoke and left the room to go and pack, he would leave. He would finish off the butcher and drag his prize home kicking and screaming if he had too.

00000000000000

They packed up the camp and he could feel her trepidation. "Princess," he spoke as they walked to where the rope swing was. He set the basket down and pulled her into the warmth of his body. She was shivering. "Don't be afraid." He looked into her green eyes and smiled. "Not only do I have the ability to speak with animals…." He grinned as her gaze seemed to shed the fear and lighten with abject curiosity. "But I am stronger than most. No harm will come to you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Definitely." He spoke and kissed her nose. He turned from her and took his cloak off and set it aside. He picked up the rope and then turned to face her. "Come here princess." He purred. She smiled and stepped into his personal space. He wrapped the rope around them both and then the rest around his wrist. "Now wrap your arms around my neck." He spoke and she complied. "On the count of 3." He spoke in her ear. She nodded. He backed up several steps. "It might be even better if you wrapped your legs around my waist." Chloe just snorted. "Really." He spoke and nipped at her ear. She let go of his neck, hiked her skirt up to her knees and hopped up. He caught her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She again held onto his neck. He kissed her cheek. "Here we go…" he spoke. "1…..2…..3" he spoke and ran as hard and as fast as he could and launched them over the edge of the cliff with Chloe feeling like her stomach just landed in her throat.

0000000000

Woodsman lay on his back with a giggling blond lying across his chest. "Woweeee." She spoke then she raised her head to look at him. "That was…..fun." she smiled.

"Fun?" he grinned up at her.

"Yeah, I mean…" she blushed thinking about how intimately she was holding him.

"Easy princess, I was only teasing." He spoke and sat up which shifted her onto his lap and she gasped.

"Ohh!" she whispered and blushed as she stared into his eyes then her gaze drifted to his lips and she licked her very dry lips. That was all the invitation that he needed as he leaned and kissed her gently. He then pulled back.

"I think you have to be the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He whispered. He looked at her face, it was flushed and her lips were swollen from his kiss. His inner wolf howled with pride. "Princess if we stay here like this, I may forget myself and our mission. Kalaha is actually just a day and half from here." He spoke looking at the disappointment on her face. "Don't be sad we aren't there yet." He spoke standing and sliding her down his body. "Besides we still need to get through the Whosen forest." He frowned.

"Whosen?"

"Yeah it's an old traveler's nick name, never know Whosen it." He smirked. "Robbers, beggars, thieves and the like, it's not an easy path." Chloe gulped. "We just defied death and survived. You think I would let something hurt you now?" he teased and tapped her nose with his index finger. Not on your life." He took her hand in hers and they started walk toward the ominous forest.

000000

"Good grief, things are so much clearer now." Gabriel spoke as he and Clark headed toward Kalaha.

"Welcome to the world of the Lupine." Clark spoke and Gabe looked over at him. "No I am not one, but I have done a lot of studying. Along with trying to find my brother, I also wanted to find his family so that they knew what happened to him and for him to stop feeling so alone and damned."

"And did you?"

"No unfortunately. I think I'm more likely to find a leprechaun then of any real evidence that the lupine pack exists."

Gabe was silent. "This is just amazing, like I feel years younger." He spoke. "More alive, more just everything. Too bad changing hurts… a lot." He frowned.

"There is an upside and downside to everything I suppose." Clark spoke.

"Sorry I'm just amazed; I hope my daughter will be ok with this."

"Gabe you are alive and breathing, that will be more than a miracle for her." He spoke and then the two continued on in silence.

00000000

Chloe and the Woodsman walked hand in hand for hours. He couldn't help but feel like they were being watched the deeper they went into the forest. At first it was just the feeling that the forest itself had eyes and the creatures were merely curious at who was entering.

The sun had disappeared by way of the canopy of trees and the underbrush had gotten thicker slowing their progress. Suddenly a shiver slid down the Woodsman's back and he stopped and raised his head and looked around listening.

"You ok?" Chloe asked. He turned his head again and pulled her to stand behind him. Suddenly from the dense trees they were surrounded by wolves. "Uhhhohh." She whispered with a death grip on his hand and arm.

"Shhh," he spoke squeezing her hand. "It will be ok." He tried to reassure her. She looked at him strangely as he concentrated his gaze on the wolf at the head of the group. He sighed and turned to look over his shoulder to look down on her. "We are being taken captive and moved to their camp." He spoke.

"What?" she screeched.

"Just stay close and we will be ok." Chloe nodded not sure if he thought she would try and turn and run which would have been eternally stupid. He pulled her to his side and they walked hand in hand with the pack of wolves circling them guiding them to where they wanted them to go.

000000

What seemed like forever they were deeper into the forest and inside a camp. There were huts surrounding a central big fire. On the furthest end of the huts there was the tallest hut which appeared to be more ornate then the rest.

"What in the world is going on?" she whispered against his shoulder. He shook his head as they were taken to a hut just off to the right of the big hut. They were guided in by one wolf that left quickly and the door closed behind it. Chloe moved away from her traveling companion to look at their surroundings to seek an exit or a lamp. She found a lamp and turned it on. She looked at the man she had been walking with and he was pale with a damp sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He moved away from her and rested his hands on the wall of the hut.

"I….I'm fine." He spoke his voice was very gravely.

"You're scaring me." She whispered. He turned to face her and sighed. He held his hands out to her and she walked into his embrace.

"You will never have to fear me princess. Whatever happens, don't be afraid. I will NEVER hurt you." He whispered against her temple. She pulled back to look up at him. "I promised a long time ago that I would never utter this word again for it marked my betrayal by those who said they loved me." He frowned and traced the side of her cheek with his index finger. "I told you once that names held power, I give you mine and know you will always hold power over me." He whispered. She just shook her head not understanding. "The only other person to use my name out loud is my brother." He frowned. "I give you my name now…..you can call me Oliver."

Chloe studied his face, "Oliver?" she whispered trying the name out on her tongue. "It suits you." She smiled. He blushed, that was the only color in his face. "Are you sure you're ok?" He nodded and led her to the bed in the room and sat down. "Do you know who they are or what they want?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak when the door was kicked open and a stone on a chain was tossed into the room. Chloe stood to go and get it.

"Get it away from me!" he shouted. He stood and moved to the furthest side of the hut away from her. She picked it up and held it to her eye level staring past it to look at him.

"What?" she spoke and he turned his back on her. She tossed the amulet on the bed and moved closer to him.

"Please, get it out of here." His voice was soft and husky. She heard the urgency in his voice and she turned to the bed. She grabbed the amulet and went to the door. She looked at it from top to bottom and found a crack at its bottom. She took the amulet and began shoving it under the door until it was out of the hut. She cheered inwardly at her success and then turned to face Oliver.

"Stay there, don't come near me." He pleaded again. He was crouched down with his back toward her.

"What?" she spoke and took a step.

"Please princess, stay away." He spoke. His voice sounded so full of pain. Chloe looked at the man that had been her companion for many days. She shook her head. This was it, the moment in her life that would truly define her as a person. She saw him in agony could hear it in his voice but he wanted to save her from whatever was going on with him. She could do as he asked and forever wonder what she was truly made of or ignore his plea and be there for him.

She had been drawn to him since their first encounter. Like the proverbial moth to the flame. He captured her attention like no other. If she were honest, he swooped in and stole her heart like a champion thief. She had had courage to leave her village to find help, would this take any less courage? It seemed like a lifetime to roll everything in her head but her final decision took only a second. Whatever he was protecting her from, he needed her now more than ever.

Chloe took a deep breath and moved to him slowly, not wanting to frighten him. She wanted to give him time to adjust to what she had intended.

"Please, don't." he begged. Chloe slowly got to within arm's reach when she crouched down to his level. She reached to him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please." He pleaded again.

"Oliver." She spoke softly. "When I was afraid, you were there for me." She paused. "Whatever it is? I will be here for you."

"I'm a monster Chloe. A beast that's damned. I don't deserve you…you are an angel." He whispered. The pain in his voice was nearly her undoing.

"Oliver." She spoke with firmness hoping to convey strength and hope. "Right now I'm just as scared as you are. Don't you think that together facing things is better than doing it alone?" He shook his head and turned to face her and she gasped. He moved further away from her and sat with his head down on his knees.

"No…no." she spoke. Her heart broke for him. Her hero had had eyes that looked oddly like the wolves that were holding them captive and he had extended and pointed canine teeth. "I wasn't…I'm not afraid. I was just surprised. I was only surprised." She spoke and moved to his side and sat down facing him, the sided of their legs touching. "Please, look at me." She whispered. He only shook his head. She reached and put a hand on his knee. "Please," she begged. "Have a little faith in me?" She could hear him sigh and then very slowly lift his head to face her. She reached and cupped his cheek. "Thank you." She spoke softly. He leaned into her touch. "What was that amulet?"

"Moon stone." He whispered. "Our hosts are trying to draw out my beast."

"This is how you could talk to the wolves on the other side of that canyon?" she asked and he only nodded.

"Why aren't you screaming and running away from me?" he questioned. "I'm one of the damned, not worthy, not deserving."

"Stop it Oliver." She spoke her heart breaking for him. She moved and pushed his legs down and then straddled his lap. "Please don't say that you are a damned. Would a damned man go around the country and help those in need? Would a damned man take the time to escort a scared heart-broken woman to another city?" she spoke. "And would a damned man show compassion or heated passion for a woman he just met?"

He smirked. "I'm damned, not dead. And you are beautiful." He spoke. He closed his eyes trying to fight against his nature.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

He nodded. "Trying to fight the beast within. It wants out."

"Do you know who the wolves are?" He shook his head. "My guess is that they know or knew the ones we saw earlier."

"Are they human like you?"

"I really don't know." He spoke shaking his head and a shiver went through him. Chloe slid off his lap.

"Come on lets at least lay on the bed."

"No, I need distance from the stone, please." Chloe stood and went to the bed and pulled off the bedding and brought it to where he was and made a make shift pallet. She lay down and he lay down next to her. She then rested her head against his chest.

"What do you think they will do to us?"

"I don't know, but I do need to get you out of here so you can get to Kalaha."

"What about you?"

"I have nothing left in me Princess." He spoke sadly. He raised the sleeve on his left arm and showed her. She reached to trace a finger over his tattoo.

"Are those knife marks?" she asked him. She looked up at him and his eyes were back to normal, he only had the fangs now. He nodded.

"Those are punishment for my sins." He spoke lost in thought.

"Five?"

"Those are for the five I have bitten, the five I have damned." He frowned. Chloe turned on her side to face him.

"No..I'm not buying it." She spoke.

"My bite is infectious." He waited for her fear or anger and when he saw none. "Damnit don't you know that you should be afraid of me?"

"When you give me a reason, I just might." She fought back. "Were the ones that you bit in trouble?" she asked. He looked away. She wrapped her arm around his chest and buried her face in his neck, hoping he would feel her faith in him. "Then if your bite saved a life, that makes you a hero not damned." He turned his head and looked down at her a look of wonder on his face. He turned on his side to face her. He looked at her with a complete look of wonder. "What?" she asked nervous about his gaze.

"I'm just simply amazed by you." He whispered and leaned and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He smiled. She leaned and kissed his lips gently. He smiled, relieved his fangs retracted. She yawned. "Rest Chloe," he spoke. "I'll keep watch." She turned her back to him, snuggled into the cradle of his body, yawned again and the drifted off to sleep.

0000000000

Chloe slept and dreamed. She dreamed of being in a dark forest and being escorted by a tall wolf, her protector. She dreamed she was being chased by a monster and only getting to Kalaha would be their salvation. She felt warm, so warm and she couldn't remember if she fell asleep by the fire again. Something moved underneath her and she couldn't remember the floor ever moving.

"Princess I need you awake." The husky voice spoke. She opened an eye to see Oliver staring at her.

"What's going on?" she spoke yawning and sitting up with him.

"Someone is coming," he spoke and stood and pulled her to a standing position. Chloe felt the warmth of him and the cool of her fear all at once. He again put her behind him as he stared at the door. In a minute three tall men entered.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" he shouted. They didn't respond they just grabbed him and Chloe. The kicked and shouted, but the men were strong as they were taken out of the hut.

0000000

At the fire at the center of the village a two tall seats were placed on a small dais. There were a crowd of people gathered and two stakes in the ground on the other side of the fire. Chloe and Oliver were dragged there and forced onto their knees and then tied to the stakes. Chloe screamed in horror as his shirt was torn from him.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted as two of the men kicked him in the ribs. "Leave him alone!" Tears were streaming down her face as his abuse continued. A drum began to beat and the men pulled back, as did the crowd.

"Ollie." She pleaded as she tried to face him. He didn't answer only coughed and groaned. "Please Ollie?" she cried.

"I'm….k." he coughed. He was able to lay on his back sort of and look up at her. "I'm ok." He coughed again. "You need to get away from here!" he wheezed. "Get away from me,"

"But?"

"Promise me, if you see the opportunity… run." He pleaded.

"But?"

"Head north. All the tree tops face north, from the wind. That will take you to Kalaha don't stop running until you are in the city gates."

"And you? I don't want to leave you!" she cried.

"To save your village you have to." He shook his head. "I can face whatever happens here. You princess gave me salvation gave me hope. If I die then I die with a lighter heart, thanks to you. You're a miracle." He coughed.

"But I don't want to leave you."

He coughed and groaned again. "To survive?" he spoke as their gazes locked. "You have to. Please, live Chloe. Live for me." He tried to smile. She closed her eyes and sighed, then nodded. Shouting came from the other side of the fire and two men came at the pair.

Chloe screamed as one of them grabbed Oliver by his hair and pulled him to his knees.

"Let him go!" she shouted. The man pulled a bag from a pouch on his waist and pulled the amulet out. "Noooo, he doesn't want it….No…." she shouted as he put the cord around his neck. The other man came and cut the rope from Chloe's wrist and pulled her to standing. She was crying as she watched Oliver scream in agony as he fought his beast.

"GgggrrrrrRunnnn," he growled. Chloe watched in horror as her handsome….friend? Hero? Shed his human skin with a bone cracking transformation and became the wolf in her dreams. Chloe was stunned, shocked. But common sense overcame her fear and she elbowed the man who wasn't holding her very tight spun on her heal and ran, ran as if her very soul depended on it.

Oliver felt her leave, his heart shattering seeing the fear on her face, the fear of his beast. He lay on his side recovering from the forced transformation. "Step away from him." A feminine voice spoke. The men stepped back as a tall regal looking woman came around the fire and knelt at his side. She reached to touch his head and he growled at her, curling his lip.

"Easy." She spoke soothingly. He only growled louder and snapped at her nearly biting her. One of the men came up and blew a powder into his face, in a second he was unconscious. The woman looked up at him with an angry stare. "Back off." She growled at the man.

"Well?" A man spoke approaching from behind her. He crouched at her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is it him?" he asked.

She turned to look him in the eyes, hers filled with tears. "Yes husband it's our son. He is home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe ran until she felt like her lungs were turned inside out. She finally stopped when she couldn't feel her legs any more. She dropped to her knees in front of a tree, out of breath and tears streaming. She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes when he told her to run. He was more beast then man, and she had been afraid. The truth was she was afraid for him not of him. But there had been no time to tell him, to explain. If she could take that split second back she would have but now, she just needed to breathe and figure out where she needed to go what she needed to do.

Yes she needed to get to Kalaha to get help for her village, but a more basal part of her needed to go back to help him, to beg for forgiveness and be the champion he needed. The one he had not been granted in his long life.

0000000000

"We should reach Kalaha this afternoon," Clark spoke as they sat in the shade, eating a small lunch. "Here." Clark spoke as he pulled a small plant from a pouch on his belt.

"What is this?" Gabe asked.

"Wolf bane." He spoke. "You are still new to the change. Your emotions are raw and may accidentally trigger your change. The moon from what I understand is the primary driving force, but you need to keep your new skill a secret."

"What do I do with it?"

"Take a leaf off and put it under your tongue or in your cheek." He shrugged. Gabe just sniffed it and grimaced and put the plant in the pocket of his pants.

000000000

"Must find her, must find her, must find her." Was the only thought that the Chancellor had. His beast had taken over his good sense. He was a monster draped in human skin with an unholy obsession for the butcher's daughter.

000000000000

Oliver felt head clogged and achy. He also felt the very distinct shift in his vision, he was the wolf. He whined when he thought of the look on Chloe's face when she saw the wolf claw from underneath his skin. The look that would haunt him all the rest of his days. He opened his eyes again to see a man and a woman kneeling in front of him. 'Enemy,' he thought. They were the reason that Chloe left him afraid of the monster he was. He growled low and menacingly at the pair.

"Easy," the man spoke. Oliver ignored the human words and only growled more fiercely. "You really want to fight me?" he spoke his voice gruff. The woman reached and took the amulet off his neck and put it into a pouch and tossed it over her shoulder to someone Oliver had just noticed standing behind them. He felt the release of the pressure of having to remain a wolf and took several deep breaths and finally allowing the man to come to the surface. His muscles ached and he was physically exhausted.

He lay naked on his side and closed his eyes and groaned. "What is it you want from me?" he croaked his throat still raw.

"Don't you know who we are?" the man asked, seeming to lose his patience.

"Yeah you are the people who scared off the one person in my life who accepted me for me. You showed her the monster I am and in her eyes was nothing but fear. So if you are looking for gratitude –thanks again for reminding me how utterly alone I am." He hissed as he sat up. He saw that there was a pile of clothes for him to put on which he did very slowly.

"I don't need attitude or gratitude." The man hissed. The woman next to him put her hand on his knee to calm him.

"After all these years, you are finally home." The woman spoke softly.

"I beg your pardon?" he spoke.

"You…unruly mongrel you…are our son." The man spoke with laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry?" he asked again.

"Yes you are our son." She spoke smiling hopeful that he would calm down. Oliver just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Wonderful." He spoke his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" she asked.

"Great. Wonderful, after all this time, now you find me?"

"Watch your tone boy." The man cautioned.

"Or what? You'll spank me? Take away my favorite toy?" he sassed. "I have been living on my own for years." He was winding up. "Where were you when I was adopted by the nomads?" He asked angrily. "Where were you when I was turned away from them at the age of 8 when I first shifted? Forgive me if I'm not overly excited to have you now considering I have been alone all of my life."

"Son.." the man spoke.

"No… you have no right to call me that." He glared.

"You were once Aiden." He spoke softly. "A happy, healthy, curious baby boy."

"You had just learned to walk, when you wandered away." The woman spoke. "We were being hunted and had to leave our camp. We had all of our best trackers looking for you. We couldn't find you. It was as if you fell off the planet." She spoke tearful.

"Hunted by what?" he asked.

"A beast," the man spoke curious of the direction of the conversation. "It was so much stronger than us at the time. We went into sacred lands to get away from him."

Oliver cursed a blue streak. "That beast then left you alone and went and took over a small village and has driven them to ruin."

"What?" The man asked

"It has a human skin," Oliver spoke grimly.

"And the woman—the human?" the man asked.

"Watch your tone old man." He hissed glaring at him. "You just told me that you are my father after all these years and now you want to parent me? No." he spoke. "I have led my life the only way I could – to survive." He showed them his left forearm. "These 5 are my cross to bear, my burden for what I am."

"Would you two stop it." The woman spoke. "Please, Aiden." She spoke.

"That's not what I go by, that's not my name." he spoke. "A name holds power and I will never again feel powerless." He spoke. "You may call me Woodsman, for that is the name I give easily enough."

The elder male sighed and wiped his face with his hand. This was not at all how he imagined this would go. "Look, I'm sorry. Really. Can we at least start over?…." The man spoke. "I am Quinn and this is your mother Alynn." He spoke. "We are the Alpha pair of this pack." He paused briefly. "You have a brother and a sister and a brother and sister in law." He spoke. "They are all anxious to meet you." The woman looked at him hopeful that he would listen and be receptive to them.

Oliver took a minute to let it all sink in. He had a family, a real family one that had lost him, not abandoned him. He was angry because of Chloe. She was running from a danger that wasn't there and was now afraid of him.

"Is that hu—woman your mate?" Alynn asked.

"I." Oliver started to answer and something inside him clicked. The word mate hit him like a bolt of lightning. It would totally explain why he had become so attached, so protective of her. A warmth spread through his system, a rightness that was off kilter since she was not with him. "Yeah, I think she is." he spoke. "And damnit if she isn't in the forest afraid you are coming after her." He spoke. His father stood as well.

"I will send a sentry after her to protect her." He spoke. "We really need to talk." He spoke. "And then you can go after her." Oliver looked doubtful.

"We protect our women." He spoke. "She will be safe until you get to her. Please, let the trust start now." He asked. His wife stood as well. Oliver nodded. The man turned and the man that had been behind his father was now a wolf and running into the forest. "Now come to our hut so we can tell you all that you missed not growing up with the pack."

00000000000

What Oliver thought was going to be a brief discussion went long into the night. He met his sibling and their families, heard stories from the elders and people who he was told he was related to. Ollie learned of all he was capable of, that he could indeed control his shift, and that damnation was only the product of his adopted parents. He was no more damned then a natural wolf surviving in the wild. He still harbored resentment for a species that had stronger senses that could not at all find a child of theirs lost in the forest.

He was the last to bed; he'd been given the hut that he and Chloe had shared. He lay down on the pallet and drew the pillow she rested her head on to his face and inhaled deeply. Her scent was soothing to him. He yawned and closed his eyes, praying she was safe as he drifted off to sleep.

0000

Chloe sat for what she thought was hours debating what to do. Once she got up and started running back the direction she came, then she thought of her father and stopped and would return to where she stopped. It was the driving force of her father's memory that ultimately swayed her decision to go on to Kalaha. She looked over her shoulder and prayed to God Oliver was safe and that he could forgive her. She took a deep breath and began to move on toward Kalaha. She made great progress when fatigue took over. She had had a hell of a day and her body was protesting going any further. She found a very small clearing protected by some large boulders and a downed tree that looked like just as good of place as any to rest for the night. In the morning she would be refreshed and ready to get to Kalaha. She curled into a ball tightened her cloak around herself and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000

Kalaha had been long reveled in peace. When the Queen went mad and was institutionalized and the King's son disappeared is when things began to subtly change. The King was heartbroken and lost. He tried to stay focused on the prosperity of his people but over the years, as he never remarried, never found his son, he began to lose himself in his grief. Slowly taxes increased and his overall fairness decreased. The military was used as the police and his tyranny reign began.

The good people began to get bitter and since there was no heir, the only hope is to overthrow the King and find someone else to rule.

00000000000

The next morning Ollie was jostled awake by a knock to the door. He yawned and stretched and stood and opened it. It was his parents each with an arm load of food.

"Good morning," Alynn spoke as they entered.

"Good morning." He spoke moving aside to go and sit on the bed.

"Breakfast?"

"Thank you." He spoke, it all smelled wonderful. He dug in to what they provided. "You know I have to leave, I have to find Chloe." He spoke looking up at his parents.

"I understand Aiden," his mother spoke. "I refuse to call you Woodsman. The name you were blessed with at birth was Aiden." she spoke proudly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry I'm no longer that boy. But as my parents I can extend a trust I have given to very few. I am Oliver."

"Oliver?" she spoke trying it out. "I like it."

"Very noble." Quinn spoke. "Oliver." He spoke nodding. "So when do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as I'm done eating; I can only imagine how scared she is." He spoke shaking his head.

"And will you come back?" Alynn asked.

"Depends on if I can convince her not to hate me and we can save her village." he spoke.

"She would be foolish to hate you." Quinn spoke. "Love in this clan has never had an easy path." He spoke reaching to his wife and pinching her bottom.

"Ohh you." She smiled at her husband.

Oliver just shook his head he finished eating and stood. "I wish I could promise a quick return or a return for that matter, but she is…..she is my hope and I intend to give her the same. However long it takes me to convince her I won't hurt her." He smiled at them both and left the hut.

"Well?" Quinn spoke to his Alynn.

"He has been scarred, almost irrevocably." She rolled her eyes. "To truly win his trust he will need what he's never had." She spoke.

"Support?" the tall man spoke. She nodded. He leaned and kissed her then left the hut as well. He called on two more to go with him as he took off to help his son.

00000000

Clark and Gabriel entered the city of Kalaha at the south gate keeping a low profile. "I know or at least I used to know where my in-laws live." Gabe spoke. Clark nodded.

"Ok there is someone I need to see in the city." He spoke. "We will meet back here just before sunset. Keep some of that wolfs bane in your mouth, at all times." he spoke. Gabe nodded and the two parted ways.

0000

Chloe entered the city at the north gate. She made it, but felt so guilty for not having gone back to Oliver. It felt like she was missing some part of herself. She was here in the city, now what? She had grandparents or at least extended family that lived nearby, if she could only remember what her father had told her about where they lived. She walked through the market racking her brain trying to remember.

0000000

Clark entered the small shop quietly. He was trying to keep his anger in check, wanting to talk to the witch, not scare her.

"I will be with you in a minute." The voice came from a back room. Clark just looked around and saw the different mixtures and potions and herbs and wondered which one she used on his mother to drive her mad. The witch—who turned out to be nothing more than a middle aged woman came out to the store tying an apron around her waist. She looked up and gasped.

"I'm guessing I look familiar to you?" Clark spoke coolly. The woman who visibly paled could only open and close her mouth like a guppy.

"How? Why?"

"I was adopted by nomads, raised in the forest. Interesting group of people. I learned to love them…mostly. I always wondered if there was more to that life than I had gotten. I became a tracker, a hunter and gatherer of information not only for myself but to help my poor adopted brother." He spoke as he moved toward her. "When I heard the story of the King, small snips of my memory came back. I do remember my mother; I remember her whispering nonsense to me. I guess I knew she was unhinged even then. But as I got more information I always wondered what you gained from the whole deal."

She turned away from him and shook her head. "I was only trying to protect you and the King." She spoke.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he spoke. "That he was better not knowing I was alive? That maybe my presence would have helped him cling to his sanity?"

"I never said it was a great plan." she shrugged.

"Try another story; I'm not buying the one you are selling now." The witch turned and her face went from passive to very, very evil in a blink.

"Huh, you aren't ready for this one, but ok I'll play." She grinned. "The Queen went mad, because she was feeding my beast, my creature that would take over the entire realm. He was a true child of those pesky nomads. One that I found wandering, he suit my purpose just fine. With just the right amount of magic, he began to feed and grow. The first of my experiments died, the one that is in L'espoir right now is the best of all the experiments. He is the one that will take over when this pathetic King crumbles or is over thrown which ever really comes first."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Clark spoke.

"You? What possibly can you do? In fact I think you may go just as mad as your dear sweet mother." she grinned.

"I don't think so." He spoke grinning. "I'm going to give you a little warning. You have messed with too many people over a reeeeaaalllyyy long time." He smirked and turned his back on her. He moved to her shelving and began to read labels. He reached for a jar of something and began to toss it between his hands. "What goes around comes around. And your around is coming fast. You best be prepared," he spoke and tossed the jar on the ground and a large plume of white smoke was left in the air and when it cleared Clark was gone.

0000000

Oliver made to just outside Kalaha in a very short period of time. He knelt and the tree line and closed his eyes and put his nose into the air. He inhaled, a million scents hit his nose and he filtered, layer by layer until he found the one that he wanted, she was in the city, and she seemed to be fine. A wave of relief nearly crushed him. He then caught another scent, one that was sinister, evil and it was close. He needed to warn Chloe. She was in danger.

0000000000

The Chancellor made it to the outskirts of Kalaha faster than he anticipated. He sniffed the air, and smiled when he caught her scent. She would have to wait, he needed to visit his 'mother' to let her know he was in town and her plans have been changed.

0000000

Oliver ghosted her for what fell like forever. It took him no time to find her, but it was the waiting for the right time to talk to her is what was killing him. She was wondering, seeking but not going in any specific direction. She was heading toward the meat section of the market when finally spotted an opportunity. He ducked into an alley way and went behind the market, never losing track of her scent. She turned a corner trying to get to a different section.

Chloe was edgy jumpy. She tried walking around hoping that something looked or seemed familiar. She turned a corner and when a gloved hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the shadows in an instant.

00000000

Gabe had walked up the hill on the west side of the shire to where the house of his mother in law was supposed to be. He looked and it was leveled in its place were several crosses.

"You lookin' for the house that was there?" an old man spoke from behind Gabe. He spun to see a face he hadn't seen in years, his father in law.

"Zeb?" he asked shaking his head.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me Gabriel." He spoke moving closer to the old man. The man studied him and then shook his head.

"Oh praise be." He spoke and rushed to hug the man. Gabriel stood hugging his father in law, tears streaming down his face. This was his last blood connection to his wife, it had been years and he couldn't hold back the torrent of emotion that took hold of him. "I never thought I would get to see you again." The old man spoke and pulled back looking up into the face of his son in law. "Come on let me take you to my new place and fill you in. I'm glad you are here, I need your help." Gabe nodded and walked with the old man to a different place.

00000000

"Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls be all alone in the city?" Oliver grumbled in her ear. Chloe gasped and spun into his arms and held him tight. "Shhh Princess, I'm here, I've got you." She pulled back tears streaking down her face. He looked at her worried. He heard a noise and pulled her further back into the shadows of the alley.

"Oh Ollie," she spoke squeezing him again.

"Shhhh," he spoke rubbing her back. "No tears," he spoke and kissed her temple.

"I…" she spoke and looked up into his eyes. "Wasn't scared of you I was scared for you." She blurted "And then I ran and I didn't get to tell you….." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her to silence. It was supposed to be a 'shut up I'm kissing you' but it ignited a fire in the both of them. He started out as the leader and then quickly became the follower. She pulled back trying to catch her breath. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered.

"Me too, now we need to get you someplace safe." He spoke.

"What?"

"Princess, I think the Chancellor is here?"

"What?"

"The Chancellor is the beast, and if he's here it can only be trouble." He looked into her eyes.

"But my family, getting help?"

"Sweet," his look was tender. "I have been following you, trying to find a good time to get your attention. Honey, you have been walking for a while with no luck. Come on let's get out of here and then come up with a plan. I promise I will help you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." He smiled at her.

"Ok." She spoke and he took her hand in his and pulled her back the way he came.

Chloe and Oliver made it out in a slinking zigzag path to the south side of the shire. The ducked out that south gate and into the forest. When Oliver finally got a perceived safe distance he quickly spun Chloe so her back was to the nearest tree and he pinned her there with his body; his restraint evaporating like a morning fog.

She was completely overwhelmed by him. His strength, his scent, his lips that were walking a wicked path down her neck. "Oliver," she spoke on a sigh as his hand rested on her hip.

"I can't explain how lost I felt without you by my side." He purred as he switched sides of her neck.

"Ohhhyeaahhh, I agree." She again spoke on a sigh.

"Keep that up princess and…." He stopped. Literally froze in place.

"Oliver?" she felt the stiffness of his posture. He spun around in a second, an arm back to protect her.

"You have this really nasty habit of trying to sneak up on me." He growled to someone. Chloe couldn't see who he was talking to. She tilted her body and saw that he was talking to a tall brunette man.

"Come on you know I can't sneak up on you." The man appeared to try to be teasing Oliver.

"Oliver?" Chloe spoke. The man looked at Oliver with an arched eye brow. Oliver wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver growled again.

"Believe me or not, I came here to help you." He spoke.

"Oliver who is he?" Chloe whispered.

Oliver shook his head, "No one to be afraid of. He's just my brother."

000000

The three wolves watched from a distance that they would not be detected. Quinn wanted to growl, how his son could think the human was his brother. His wife would have told him to be patient. He would be, he would watch, he would wait, that is how he became Alpha.

00000000000

Chloe was sitting leaning against Oliver while he and his brother were glaring at each other. "Stop." The man spoke.

"Why? I think I have reason don't you?" Oliver spat.

"Listen, for the millionth time. I am sorry." He spoke. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I've been tracking you for years trying to get you to listen to reason." Oliver moved to speak. "No…listen. I was eight when you left. A child myself, I once tried to speak to them about what they did and was punished harshly. The only thing I could do was learn to track, to hunt, so that I could find you someday and explain. We were tight brother and what they did to you killed me. I lost my best friend."

Oliver wanted to rage to shout, the small gentle hand on his upper leg was like his center of gravity, his solace and he sighed, bone weary of this entire argument. "I never thought how this affected you. All those days and cold nights cursing why I was kicked out…."

"I know and you had every right." Clark spoke shaking his head. "I want to help you accomplish what you've set out to." he frowned and paused.

"What?"

"The fifth that you bit, survived." He spoke leveling a look at Chloe then to his brother. Oliver groaned and closed his eyes.

"What? What am I missing?" Chloe asked looking up at Oliver. He wrapped his arm around her drawing her closer to him.

"That night you left L'espoir, when your father was sacrificed to the beast….once you ran away…. your father…he was so near death princess. I thought that maybe there was just enough life left him that if I bit him, I could save him for you. When I left I had no idea if he lived or died."

"You mean my daddy is …."

"Like me? Yes." He nodded head down, shamed. Chloe moved to straddle his lap and hug him.

"Thank you, Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you" she whispered peppering his face with kisses. He was shocked beyond belief.

"Princess." He spoke grabbing her by her upper arms and pulling her back from him.

"No…he's alive, it's a miracle." She smiled a smile that lit up her entire face. The dread of her fear just simply ebbed away. He wanted to say a million things to her to extol upon her but he heard the clearing of his brother's voice.

"Sorry." Oliver blushed and spun Chloe around on his lap so she was facing his brother.

"He is in the city and went to find your family," he told Chloe. "He must have found them since he wasn't back at our meeting place." Chloe sighed in relief.

"There is something else?" Oliver asked as he watched his brother's posture change. Clark only nodded.

"While I was tracking you…I found out who my parents are."

"Really?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Yeah…" he shook his head as he proceeded to tell him that he was Prince Clark, son of the King. How he was taken from his parents and about the witch that had changed the course of his life forever. He also spoke of her plans to take over Kalaha and then anything else with the help of the beast.

"The beast is here." Oliver spoke. "He was the Chancellor that turned L'espoir into a poor, helpless village. I was summoned there by Chloe's father." He spoke.

"Wait, you aren't going to treat me any differently because I'm a prince?"

"Why should I," Oliver smirked. "I may be hard headed but you didn't treat me any different for the teeth and claws. However you spin it…we are brothers and always will be." He smiled.

Chloe smiled, Clark blushed. "Thank you Oliver. Truly…Thank you."

"If we are telling stories though." Oliver blushed and looked down at Chloe. "The people that you thought kidnapped us?" he asked. She nodded biting her lower lip. "They weren't kidnappers; those were my parents." He turned to Clark. "I found my family too." Clark smiled happy for his brother. Oliver then told him the story of how he wandered from their village that was moving to avoid the beast and how he was never found.

"Is this the same beast?" Chloe asked. "That's a long time and the chancellor isn't that old."

"Maybe, maybe not. The witch could have created a couple of them." Clark spoke.

"And he's here?" Chloe asked. Clark nodded.

"So," Oliver shook his head, "We need to kill the beast, defeat the witch, overthrow the King and save the Kingdom?"

"In a nutshell yes." Clark laughed shaking his head.

"Doesn't sound too hard to me."

"It sounds utterly and completely stupid to me." A voice spoke coming from the trees. Oliver had thought he had caught the scent. The man was flanked by two men. Chloe moved closer to Oliver, still very much afraid of the man. They didn't however stand at his arrival.

"Don't worry Princess he won't hurt you. This is Quinn….my father." He spoke.

0000000000

The old man led Gabriel to a small shack that was his home. They entered and Gabriel noticed that it was nearly filled to the brim with his belongings. "This is what I was able to save from the fire." He spoke.

"My Aggie, she was lost, our kids fled to farther kingdoms to be safe. I've been living here by myself since. I prayed every night that you and Chloe were alright."

"I hope she is." Gabe spoke under his breath.

"What did you say?" the man asked.

"I said, I like your place." He half smiled. "Zeb, tell me." He spoke. "What's going on with the King?" he asked. Zeb paled and moved him further into the room.

"Shhh, not so loud." He spoke. He led him to his tiny bed room. There was room for a bed and a small chair in the corner. Gabe sat on the chair, Zeb took the bed. He shook his head. "The king has been going mad ever since his wife and child…well you know that story. He has become increasingly ruthless. My home was burned down by the guard when I couldn't pay my taxes."

Anger rolled over Gabe and he could feel the stranger inside him wanting to awaken and peel through his skin. He pulled another leaf of the wolfs bane off his plant and shoved it in his mouth. "You're telling me your Attie was killed in your home because of your taxes by the King?" Zeb nodded.

"I tried to save her, heard her scream." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, damn dust in here."

Gabe's heart broke for the kind old man. "No need to be sorry." He spoke. "Zeb, I'm here with a friend, and we needed help in town, but we may just have to help the town."

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled. "Look dad, I have to go." He frowned. "Stay here, don't leave until I come and get you." He spoke and Zeb nodded.

"I'm glad you're here Gabe. You were always such a good man."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Just stay safe, do that for me will you?" Zeb nodded and Gabe stood and moved to the door. He was just about to open it when he peaked out the window and saw the Chancellor walk down the street. He turned to Zeb. "Change of plans..."

"Why?" Zeb asked. "What did you see?"

"Danger, dad. Very real danger and I'll be damned if I lose another member of my family." He spoke grimly as he faced his father in law.

0000000000

"How long were you in the trees? I thought I caught your scent."

"Long enough to hear you call this human your brother." Quinn growled.

"Well he's more a brother to me then my natural brother. I was raised with him until my first change. And the fact that he's human doesn't bother me at all. You had better get over it because Chloe is just as human and will be a part of my life." He spoke with a pointed tone.

Quinn just smiled. "I was just testing you." He grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "And you passed heartily." Oliver growled. "Now let's get back to the problem." Chloe just kissed Oliver's cheek to sooth him. "I owe the beast, dearly for terrorizing our people and taking you from us. We." He nodded his head toward the two men with him. "Will take him on."

"I have a feeling that the witch will be with him."

"Then we get two prizes." Quinn grinned

"I'm going after the King." Clark spoke.

"And I'm going with you." Oliver spoke. The two men shared a look, no words needed to be spoken.

"And I'm going with you." Chloe spoke to Oliver.

"NO!" it was a unanimous chorus of male voices. Chloe turned to Oliver and what had once been a sweet and trusting look was on of anger and contempt.

"Excuse me?" she spoke moving away from him and standing crossing her arms over her chest.

"No way, no how." He spoke standing as well and glaring down at her.

"And who made you boss of the universe?" she hissed.

"Not boss of the universe, boss of YOUR universe." He hissed.

"You did not just say that to me did you?" she shouted.

"Listen." Clark spoke standing.

"SHUT UP CLARK." The couple shouted.

"Princess, this is going to be really dangerous, and I unlike you can heal if I get hurt. I would be worried about you being in harm's way?"

"So what? You want me to be the little woman and wait for the conquering hero to return? My father is in the city, MY FATHER! The man who raised me by himself after my mother was sacrificed. "The man who taught me to sew, to hunt, and skin a carcass with just 3 strikes of a blade. If you think for one minute that I am going to be any safer staying behind and waiting for you then you are crazy. The first thing I would do is follow. Now wouldn't it be better if I were with you where you could keep your big eyes on me?"

Oliver glowered at her and the look was piercing and simultaneously smoldering. The other men took it as their cue to leave, hide, just walk away.

"Knowing how to skin a dead animal is not going to help you here Princess. You are the weak one here but not because you are a woman, because you don't have teeth." He spoke flashing a bit of fang. "Because you don't have claws." He spoke as he traced and index finger along the rim of her red cloak. "And especially because you aren't battle trained." He leaned forward so they were nose to nose. "But…you are correct, it would be better for me to not be distracted by having you with me." He whispered then he squinted at her. "But know this, you do anything to get hurt, and I personally will paddle that sweet ass until you find it difficult to sit for an entire month." Chloe gasped at the raw masculinity of him. "And the big eyes are I have are better to see you with." He moved his head by her ear, "See those gorgeous curves under your dress, to see how your chest heaves when I get….this…close." he licked her ear lobe.

"Well…" she panted. "You have very big teeth too." She spoke teasing.

"Huh, the bigger the teeth the better to taste you with…" he nuzzled a spot just behind her ear. "I am yours Princess." He spoke moving to face her. "Unequivocally, irrevocably yours. I would be lost if anything happened to you." He spoke cupping her face in his hands. "I only ask you do as directed, so that we get out of this in one piece. And when it is all said in done, I will see you, touch you and taste you to finally ease the ache I've had for you since we first met." He purred. Chloe's eyes had drifted shut with his words and she nodded and licked her lips. He leaned and kissed her, lazily, languidly, showing her with his mouth what her body could expect.

"Alright, enough you too." Quinn spoke smirking. Clark laughed as Oliver pulled Chloe into his body and the group finally got serious about making a plan.

00000000000000

"Hello Mother." Alexander spoke as he entered the witches shop.

She turned in a start. "What are you doing here?" she squeaked and looked out the window to see if anyone saw him here. She saw him stagger, his eyes glazed, "Are you drunk?"

He shook his head in an exaggerated manner. "Nope, never felt better." He spoke smiling.

"Why are you here? Our plan…"

"I fell in love MOTHER." He hissed, "And she's here." He sighed. "I will find her, you will bind us then our plan will continue."

"You stupid oaf, you can't have her." She hissed.

"Watch your tone with me old lady I have the power here." he hissed. "She will be mine."

"No you fool," she snapped. "The King's son is here, in the city as well. If he gets to the King first then you are out, you are done. And WE will be kicked to the forest or worse killed."

"No one can kill me." He spoke as his fangs descended. "I am too powerful."

She shook her head. "Look tomorrow morning the King will be in the main square to announce a new tax and oversee some hangings. If you can challenge him tomorrow we may still have a chance."

"Challenge him; wench I will kill him in the square and take what is mine." He grinned.

00000000000

Gabe stared at Zeb who was very scared. "Zeb, I have to go and find my friend." He spoke trying to reassure the old man.

"B-b-but," he spoke then sighed. "Look tomorrow the King is going to be in the square rumor is we are getting a new tax and there is going to be hangings." He frowned. "Some of the rebellion leaders have been caught and he intends to make an example of them."

"All the more reason to find my friend. He may know of a way to help." He spoke. "Look I promise I will be back for you. Dad I won't let anything happen to you." He spoke. Zeb nodded. "Ok."

"Alright." He spoke moving to the door and looking left and right. "Just stay here, lock the door and don't go outside for any reason." Zeb nodded and then Gabe left heading out of town as fast as he could.

0000

"Look I will go get us some food." Quinn spoke. The other two men became wolf and ran away into the forest. "They will get water. We will be back before dark." Clark and Oliver nodded.

"How was my father?" Chloe asked.

"Grateful to be alive, scared that you would be afraid of him." He spoke.

"How can I be afraid of him?" she spoke looking up at Oliver.

"It's one thing to know faith, another thing entirely to have it. You love him, but he probably feels because he's different, your love will change. I can certainly relate to that." Chloe thought about it and wanted to tell him that was silly, ludicrous, but could she? Did she love Oliver? How could she love him when she had known him for such a short period of time?

"Why don't you guys try to get some rest?" Clark spoke finding a place to nap as well. "We could all use the extra strength."

Oliver nodded and laid down stretching out. Chloe laid down next to him using his arm for a pillow and they fell asleep easily.

0000

Gabe went through the south gate and went looking for Clark. He caught a whiff of a scent he didn't realize he knew but welcomed it all the same. He spit out the wolf bane he had been sucking and on and made his way to where his daughter was.

0000000000

Chloe was resting she felt peace cradled against Oliver's body, she sighed in contentment until she felt his muscles tense, she was awoken and being tossed unceremoniously away from him. There was a loud growl as Oliver was dragged upright by his collar and then tossed back to the ground. "Get your hands off my daughter."

"Daddy!" Chloe screamed as the two rolled around on the ground. After many minutes and Clark trying to get in the middle of it, plus the return of Oliver's father and his men, the scene got out of control.

"Leave them." Quinn spoke to Clark. "He needs to do this on his own."

Oliver finally pinned Gabriel to the ground, he was panting heavily. "You will be still." He growled. Gabe froze with the tone in his voice. "I won't make you submit as you are the father of the woman I love, and I can't do that to her, but you will calm down and relax, do you understand." He spoke. "Gabe didn't say anything only growled. "You will be still or I might just change my mind," he spoke again.

Gabe finally nodded, relented unwilling to break eye contact to submit. Oliver let him up and Gabe sat up and dusted himself off. Just in time to be tackled by his daughter who was all hugs, sniffles, and tears.

"Oh daddy," she spoke crying.

"Oh sweet heart," he held her tight. "My beautiful brave girl." He spoke. "Shhh, I'm here, I'm fine." he spoke.

"Come let's give them some peace," Quinn spoke as the rest of the group moved to go and make a small fire and cook the food they had caught.

00000000

"I was so afraid you were dead." She sniffed against his shoulder.

"Me too angel, me too. From what I understand I was really close too. I was bitten by a wolf."

"He said he wasn't sure you lived."

"I'm grateful although this is very, very strange." He spoke. He pulled back to look at her and wiped her tears for her. "You aren't afraid of me?"

"Daddy no!" she spoke. "I'm glad I have you back." She hugged him again,

"And that young man loves you?" he asked getting growly again.

Chloe sat back and blushed. "I know, I don't know." She spoke. "I haven't even known him for a week." She spoke, her brow furrowed.

"Sometimes it just happens that way." He spoke. "But take your time, be sure." He smiled. "I love you angel."

"I love you to daddy." She spoke and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Ok sweet, let's go and find them. I have news."

00000000

Oliver wanted to go back to see if Chloe was ok but she was with her father. It was a totally irrational need to be with her. His father coaxed him to eat and stop looking over his shoulder. He finally felt better when the father and daughter came to the fire. Chloe moved to sit next to Oliver and kissed his cheek as he set some food in her hands. She just rested her head against his shoulder.

"Did you find your family?" Clark asked.

"Sadly I did, only my father in law is left. All the others fled to avoid the King's rule. He says that tomorrow the King will be in the square, apparently to announce a new tax and maybe oversee some hangings." All the men stopped eating and looked at each other. "What?" Gabe asked.

"That just changes our plans for the night." Oliver spoke smiling.

"I think I know what you have in mind and son, I really like how you think." He grinned as he explained it the rest of them.

000000

Oliver and Chloe went for a walk before they went to bed. He wanted to talk about the whole, "woman I love thing." To explain it himself, if he could. Chloe knew he had a lot to say, and he was nervous, he would pass a glance at her then just keep walking.

"It will feel better if you just say it." She spoke pulling him to a stop. She turned to face him giving him a megawatt smile.

"Ah princess," he spoke dropping to his knees in front of her. "I…" He shook his head and looked up into her face. "I can't take back what I said to your father." He smirked. "I really do love you." She reached and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Alynn—my mother…. She asked me if you were my mate." He spoke searching for fear in her gaze.

"Mate?" Chloe asked trying the word out on her lips. I should have brought panic, fear, but she only felt warmth in side.

"Yeah, mate. One who I will love forever, protect with everything that I am…will fight with, make up with" Chloe dropped to her knees too.

"I think I can live with that." She smiled. "I just need time to adjust to it." He leaned and kissed her.

"I thought you would have run screaming." He teased.

"I could but all it would do is cause you to chase me." She teased.

"I'm glad I came to your village to help you."

"Me too." She smiled then yawned.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day." She stood first and gave him hand to stand up. He kissed her palm first before standing.

000000000000

The square was packed with people, there were 3 gallows set up for the hangings. The King was slowly making his way to the Dais to be seated on his throne. He sat and waited for his people to stand from kneeling.

"Citizens of Kalaha." He smirked. "I am here to say that I am sadly disappointed." He spoke shaking his head. "Disappointed that you are planning to rebel against me, 3 of your rebels were caught last night and will be hanged today." He gestured and his guard brought to young men and one old man. Oliver, Chloe and Gabe had been cloaked and standing together near the back.

"Ohh god, that's your grandfather." Gabe whispered. Oliver was angered that they would consider hanging an elder.

"That changes things." Clark spoke.

"And in lieu of your betrayal, I am now incurring a new military tax so my guard can better police you rebels. Its triple your tax now. No pay, you go to the dungeon or get hanged, if the dungeon fills up." He smirked. "Guard, get the prisoners ready to hang." He spoke and 3 guards moved and drums began to play.

"You know I really don't think I like your plans." Someone shouted out at the King and approached the dais. It was the Chancellor. "In fact I think I can run this kingdom so much better then you."

"Who are you peasant?" he spoke. "Guard take this idiot away."

"A peasant and an idiot?" Alexander growled. "I don't think so." He spoke and he lunged for the king and changed into the beast. The crowd began to scream and disperse.

"I'm going to get Zeb." Gabe spoke and ran toward the gallows.

"Princess, stay hidden, please," Oliver spoke as he proceeded to head to the dais.

"Stop!" Clark yelled. People froze, the beast still holding the king turned to the brunette man who was the spitting image of the King.

"No, it can't be?" the king spoke, stunned at the ghost in front of him.

"Sorry," The beast spoke. "This one is mine; I get to have the Kingdom, not you." He spoke and in lightning fast slash he slit the Kings throat and let the body drop.

"NOOOOOOO." Clark shouted and drew his sword and charged the beast.

"Best laid plans." Quinn spoke. He signaled to his men as they charged at the beast, shifting in mid leap.

000

Chloe watched from the shadows, she saw the witch Clark had described and she was running toward the dais with a huge basket of wolfs bane. Chloe looked around for a weapon, not finding one she ran toward the woman and made a tackling leap. She knocked the woman to the ground and tried to pin her down.

0000000

Gabriel pulled the 3 prisoners from the gallows, tossing Zeb over his shoulder as he ran away. He deposited him a safe distance away and ran back to find Chloe. He got close enough to see her in a huge cat fight with a woman. The woman pulled a knife from her belt and tried to stab Chloe. Gabe saw red, then all his vision and perception were distorted as he turned into a wolf and charged full throttle at the pair. Chloe heard a howl and rolled out of the way in time for a large grey/black wolf to land on the woman and bite her in the neck squeezing until she stopped moving. Chloe panted, trying to catch her breath. The wolf turned to face her and whined. He sat on his haunches and put a paw up. Chloe shook her head and moved to her father and wrapped her arms around his furry neck. "I love you daddy." She cried.

0000000000

4 wolves and one Prince with a sword fought long and hard and finally were able to take the beast down to the ground. Clark then landed the killing blow to the heart and the beast was at last dead. They were all exhausted, the wolves collapsed on the ground. Oliver went to find Chloe who was making her way to him with her furry father. She dropped to a knee when she saw him and hugged his furry neck. "I don't suppose you can change back now can you." The wolf just whined and shook his head. "Can't really hide the clothes under there huh?" she asked. He growled and yipped at her. "Ohh you big baby." She teased and stood as they walked over to Clark who stood over his father's body.

"I'm so sorry Clark."

"Me too, but maybe now he will finally have some peace." He spoke. A crowd gathered around them. He turned to face them. "Good people of Kalaha, I am Clark son of the King, Prince to this city. Years ago my mother made a pact with the witch, and when she went insane I was taken and deposited in the woods far away from here. I apologize for not being able to be here sooner, but would like a chance to make amends for my fathers misguided plans."

"And how do we know you are who you say you are?" Someone shouted from the back.

Clark rolled up his sleeve on his right arm and showed them a birth mark which was identical to the one the king had. Everyone gasped and dropped to their knees. "The time for that is no longer,stand." He spoke. "I promise that there will be peace and prosperity again in Kalaha and we will unite again all the cities that were banished because of my father's delusions. "Give me half a day to go through the kitchens and the coffers to see what is truly what. Be back here at sunset and we will celebrate your freedom." He spoke. He moved to the corpse of his father and took the crown of his head for a split second he thought about adorning it, then he thought better of it and tossed it to a peasant, "Melt it or sell it, use the money to feed your family." He spoke and turned and he and the 4 wolves and Chloe entered the castle.

0000000000

"I thought I told you to stay put?" Oliver spoke as he put clothes on. He came out from behind a changing panel.

Chloe just shrugged. "I tried, I really did, but the witch?" she smiled cheekily. He just laughed and held a hand out to her and she took and he pulled her into his arms.

"What a fearless warrior you are princess."

"Oh no, there was definitely fear." She grinned and kissed him.

"We better go and check on everyone before we start something we can't finish." He grinned and they left the room they found and headed out to find the others.

00000000

Clark, Oliver, Quinn, his wolves, Gabe and Chloe sat in what appeared to be the throne room going over what had been discovered.

"The guards that were loyal to my father are gone, they ran away. The captain is waiting for orders right now." Clark spoke. "There is enough food to fill every belly for years." He spoke. "There will be a feast tonight and the rest of the soldiers are going to be handing out food. The money ohh god, he was milking them dry. It will take weeks to get back to them."

"You don't have to do this all in one day brother." Oliver spoke.

"HE is not your brother." Quinn protesting his frustration at the sentiment.

"Haven't we been over this already? I'm sorry if it offends your sensibilities but it's fact. Deal with it." Oliver turned to speak to Clark.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Clark spoke. "Look, would you like to be the Commander of my soldiers? I need someone for sure I can trust, plus you do know how to fight."

Before Oliver had a minute to even process the request Quinn spoke up again. "No I forbid it. He is the future Alpha of our pack; no way will he be working for a human!"

"In what world do you get to speak for me? I have been your son for less than what 2 days? NO you don't have a right to tell me what I can or can't do or who I can or can't work for. In case you have forgotten Kalaha was a divided kingdom. It was dying being separated from others by sheer madness. Do you want your pack to die from isolation too? Have you ever considered how the pack would thrive if you integrated more?" he turned to Clark. "I accept brother." He spoke. "I owe you for the times you were there and I had no idea."

"Thank you." Clark spoke smiling.

"No thank you." Oliver smirked.

"This is all touching and stuff," Chloe spoke but what about L'espoir? "There are still men loyal to the Chancellor there." She protested.

"I think that would be a great first task of our new commander." Clark smiled.

"With pleasure." Oliver grinned.

"Well then, let's go feast and see if we can't start setting things to right." Clark spoke and stood and led the group from the room and back to the square where people were waiting and the future of the Kingdom grew brighter with every moment.

EPILOGUE

It took weeks to truly sort things out, arrest guard who were still loyal to the old king, and start the path to healing. Chloe spent so much time with Oliver that she was irrevocably his. She loved the big bad wolf and it was the easiest thing to do.

The wolf pack finally moved closer to Kalaha, Alynn had a lot to do with that. She had years without her son and wanted to get to know him again. She also agreed with his forward thinking about the pack.

Oliver, Chloe, and Clark rode into the forest one evening to find the nomads. It was time to face them and their adoptive father and mother. A sentry had been sent to find them and they were actually not that far from Kalaha. They entered the camp and the people of the village all stared, it wasn't every day that royally dressed people appeared into camp. The three rode to the main hut, the one that was set aside for the infirm, and dismounted.

A small woman came out wiping her hands on an apron and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two men.

"Is it?" she spoke and her hands went to cover her mouth as she began to cry.

"Hello mother." Clark spoke. He held his arms open to her and she ran into his embrace.

"You're here, you're here, you're here." She cried squeezing her son. "I prayed and prayed."

Chloe held Oliver's hand as she watched his gaze hardened at the reunion. He looked down at her and winked. The woman pulled back and turned to the other son. She shook her head.

"I…" she blushed and wiped her tears. "There are no words. I am so sorry Oliver. I'm sorry to the bottom of my very soul." She moved to step towards him. He stood stone still. "I know words won't ever undo what we did. But I…."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He sighed searching for his words. He cleared his throat and then met her gaze. "People fear what they don't understand." He spoke coolly. "I was afraid because I didn't understand." Then he did the unthinkable he let go of Chloe's hand and pulled his mother into his embrace and hugged her and she sobbed. "And to move forward I need to let go of the past, the pain. You are forgiven…mother." He whispered in her ear and she only cried harder. He whispered nonsense in her ear to sooth her. He finally pulled back. "Can I see him?" he asked and she nodded wiping her eyes. "Alone." He spoke. She nodded again. He turned to Chloe and held a hand to her she took it and he led her into the hut.

The room was dark but for one lit candle. There was an old haggard looking man who lay in bed, eyes closed. He opened them when he felt the presence in the room and gasped when he saw who it was. His eyes filled with tears and he began to sob in earnest. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and took his father's frail hands in his. "Shhhh," he spoke soothing him. Chloe just stood behind him resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't think I would get to see you before….I'm so sorry. God, I am so sorry,"

Oliver's eyes filled with tears. "I wanted to hate you forever old man. To keep that dark fire on my soul burning, but I can't. I have been granted the most amazing gift, and I learn from her every day, every day. I forgive you." He spoke.

"I don't deserve that. I …"

"Shhhhh." Oliver spoke. "Everyone deserves it, you just need to accept it and forgive yourself."

His father coughed and sighed. "I never thought I would get to see the day." He smiled staring.

"And the days have changed. The brutal King of Kalaha is dead, Clark is the new King. All peoples from the wolf clan to the poor of L'espoir are reunited; even the nomadic are welcome in the gates of the great kingdom."

"Really? We are?" he asked and coughed. "Amazing, I just wish I could live to see the great city."

"That is a choice you can make." Oliver spoke seriously. "You can if you choose life."

"What are you saying? Would you?" he shook his head. "I could never ask that of you; ever not after."

"That's just it, you aren't asking, I'm offering." He smiled. "Mother still needs you, the people need you." He whispered. "You would be bound to me be my pack, the ones I created." He frowned. Chloe just leaned rested her chin on his shoulder lending him her support.

"I appreciate so much the offer and the forgiveness," he coughed again. "But it's way too late for me. My time is very short." He spoke tears falling again.

"Clark!" he shouted and Clark and his mother entered.

"I admit I wasn't a good man, heck not even a great leader. Give them hope, strength," he spoke holding out a hand to his wife who took it and kissed it and then put it against her chest.

"Ohh my son, my Clark, I'm just as sorry…as….I was hard on you too."

"Water under the bridge. You are most certainly forgiven." He spoke as he wiped his eyes.

"My boys, my family." He smiled at his wife. "I'm sooo tired, love. I think I'm going to sleep now." He yawned and closed his eyes and with one last breath he was gone. Chloe, Oliver, and Clark left leaving their mother alone. Chloe pulled Oliver into her arms and held him as he grieved, for the loss, the gain and then his agonizing loss.

They ended staying two days to help with the burial and then got the group moved to Kalaha.

0000000000000

The night they returned to Kalaha, Chloe had gone to talk to Oliver but couldn't find him. She asked a few people and they said they had seen him go up the hill above the castle. Chloe found him sitting on the overlook staring up at the stars. She sat next to him and rested and hand on his leg.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

"It's strange…. for years there was just anger and now…."

"It's okay to miss him, to grieve." She leaned against him and he wrapped and arm around her.

"Thank you princess." He spoke and just stared up at the sky.

"Alynn cornered me at the stables today." Chloe spoke. Oliver turned to her with an arched eye brow. "Says its time you make an honest woman out of me."

"Princess."

"I proceeded to tell her it was none of her business." She smirked and continued. "Because you have been _soo_ busy with your new position you have all but forgotten about little old me."

"Really?" he spoke glaring at her.

"Uh huh." She spoke and shrugged and stood up. "Well, I will leave you alone now." She spoke and turned and he reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"NOnononono. You aren't going anywhere." He smirked.

"Really?" she teased. He nodded and moved so he was kneeling at her feet.

"Can the sky forget out the sun or moon?" he purred. "Or can you forget to breath?It's impossible just like me forgetting you, it's impossible." He sighed. "I have spent my life feeling like a bastard, unwanted and unloved until you came along." He took her hands in his. "I want so much for you, even our first time. I want that to be special, as a man err…"

"Man." She spoke with conviction. "Above all else you are indeed a man." She smiled.

"Man and wife." He grinned impishly. "Will you marry me Chloe?"

"About time you asked." She laughed as he stood and picked her up and spun her around then scooped her up and into his arms and charged down the hill. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To get Clark to marry us tonight."

0000000000

That plan didn't last for Chloe's father wanted a real wedding. And two days later in the Square in front of the people of New Kalaha were Chloe and Oliver wed. The celebration that followed was nothing short of epic, feasting and lots and lots of dancing. At very nearly midnight he carried her over the threshold of their suite in the castle.

"Finally alone." She smiled as she slipped her shoes off. "My feet are killing me," she smiled.

"So beautiful." He spoke staring at her. Her dress was off the shoulder, narrow bodice and flowing skirt simple and elegant. She blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"And you are so handsome." She spoke. He was in white riding pants, black boots and a deep green tunic. He looked like a prince.

"Why thank you." He spoke holding a hand to her, which she took and he drew her to the bed. "Now, I have waited forever for this moment, but there is one more thing I would like to do first."

"Seriously?" she whined.

"Yes impatient one." He teased. "It's a wolf binding." He spoke frowning.

"No. No frowns allowed on the wedding night. Bring it on; just tell me what the problem is."

"To bite you to give you my curse would change you in a way you couldn't have children." He spoke. "And I want girls with curls like you." He smirked. "But if we don't you will live a normal life span….."

"No frowns!" she spoke reiterating her point.

"But if we share blood, you can have my lifetime and not my curse."

"Oliver you aren't cursed. Yes there are times I've cursed you." She tried to make him smile, "but I want to live our lives together, however long that is."

He pulled a small dagger from his boot and closed his eyes and let a little of his animal come forward, eyes and teeth changed. He took the dagger in his left hand and sliced his right palm. Chloe extended her left palm and he looked into her eyes searching and then she nodded. He then sliced her palm and then pressed their hands together. He growled softly and then pulled their hands apart. His shift reversed and he turned and pulled a small cloth off the bed and wrapped her palm. He brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Together for as long as we both shall live."

"Now I love the sound of that." She smiled. He growled and stood pulling her up with him.

"Let's see what sounds I will love coming from you." He spoke grinning as he moved to stand behind her and unbuttoned her dress. He kissed the nape of her neck then dragged his tongue across her skin from shoulder to shoulder. Chloe turned in his arms and kissed him like she had been dying to all day. He peeled the dress down from the front and gloried at what was revealed.

"I'm really going to stop calling you Princess." He spoke as he drank her in. "I'm clearly married to an angel." He whispered. She was gloriously naked. Her curves were perfect and he really wanted to touch every freckle with his tongue. He buttoned his tunic and shed it. He then unbuttoned his undershirt and pulled it off.

"Aren't you going to move or say something." She whispered getting nervous. He shed his boots and stood before her in his pants and nothing else.

"Actions speak louder and right now there is not enough blood in my brain to form good sentences." He reached out to her and took a hand and brought it to the front of his pants. "This is what you've been doing to me for weeks." He whispered. He closed his eyes and groaned when she squeezed and raked her nails over him. "Keep doing that I won't make good on all the things I want to do." He smiled. Chloe turned and backed up to the bed and sat down, legs slightly spread and she shrugged innocently.

"You like playing dangerously with the big bad wolf?"

"Well," she teased. "Not so bad really."

He growled and moved and knelt between her legs. "Lay back." He directed. She did. He put a leg over each shoulder.

"What?"

"I think at one point you complained about the size of my teeth. And I replied…."

"The better to taste me with?"

"Don't mind if I do." He grinned and leaned and took one long slow lap at her moist flesh. Chloe's toes curled and she shot up off the bed. He shook his head and looked up at her and she relaxed back on the bed. He then took to her like his favorite dessert, licking and sucking until she shattered all over him.

Chloe thought she died and went to heaven; the sensation was nothing like she had imagined. She was painting when he stood and removed his pants. Chloe opened one eye to look and nearly swallowed her tongue at his glorious physique. He was yummy. She sighed and he scooped her up and moved her further up the bed. "I love you Angel." He purred as he gently caressed her cheek. "You truly saved me." Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a searing kiss. Two souls that were made for each other took to gently and eagerly touching, exploring, joining in the most primal of ways; sealing a bond that had caught them both by surprise. It was a sharing that happened repeatedly that night and into the early morning. Just before dawn and sleep, Chloe sighed. Who knew that red riding hood would capture her wolf and live happily ever after?

The END


End file.
